


You Are My Fiancé - Sequel to You Are My Home

by TheNetflixGal



Series: You Are My Home [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, Cute, F/F, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Smut, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-10-03 03:44:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNetflixGal/pseuds/TheNetflixGal
Summary: Hey! This fanfic takes place after the mid-season 4 finale and our power couple are engaged! This book is a sequel but in my opinion you actually don't have to read the first book and the first book is not as good as this one! They have some "small" issues they need to work through and who knows? Maybe there will pop up some characters from the other arrowverse shows!YouTube: TheNetflixGalInstagram: TheNetflixGalWattpad: TheNetflixGalThank you for reading.





	1. Just As Normal

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is almost only to catch up with what the legends have been doing for the last months!

**_(Note: This is the first chapter of the sequel, thank you for sticking around, if you never heard of this series before I will recommend you to read the first book (You Are My Home) first but I would say you don’t have to as I tried to explain everything in this chapter!)_ **

 

Outside POV

 

It's 8 in the morning and the engaged couple woke up about 10 minutes ago. They have been living a dream for the last months, between demon hunting and locking up magical creatures, both women have been spending as much time as possible together. Sara is happier than ever but she still has her moments where she believes she doesn't deserve this, after all, she once was an assassin. Every time Sara feels this way Ava is there, reassuring her that it will be okay and that she does deserve to be happy.

 

Ava is slowly coming to term with having to meet Constantine every time she comes boards the Waverider, it gets easier every time but she is still only doing this for Sara. John, on the other hand, loves meeting Ava because that means he gets a chance to annoy her a little.

 

During a mission, Nora managed to hurt Sara because her dark side came up and it was the first and only time since they took down Mallus. Ava locked her up and she had a hard time respecting her after that, not so long after that, they shared a moment and the prisoner explained it all and they are almost back at the state they were in before that mission. Nora is still locked up because of the bureau's safety rules. She has no idea on when she will get out so she is earning their trust again in the hope it will be sooner than later.

 

Mick and Ava of all people have also bonded during these months. It all started out with Mick calling Ava a clone and Ava saying he's a dick and some mean stuff about Mick's book, which most of the stuff are true but the subject is personal so that is not an excuse. They made up and before any of them knew it Ava was baking snickerdoodles at the same time Mick was writing on his book, they both had their activities in the kitchen at the same time and Ava was giving him some ideas for his sequel.

 

Nate and Ava.... well nobody really knows what happened there but one day, Ava boarded the waverider and gave Nate a high-five which took Sara off guard but she is happy to see her family bonding with Ava as she soon will be family as well.

 

The other team members and Ava stayed the same, they even got a new teammate. When the legends were in London they found a shapeshifter. Constantine and Zari were going to send it to hell when it shapeshifted into Amaya, Zari couldn't go through with it and after some time it became a team member, still in Amaya's form as Constantine took away its' possibility to shapeshift.

 

So yeah, the team is pretty normal after all these months, Ava and Mick are friends, Nora is in the Time Bureau's prison, Ray and Zari are heartbroken about it, Nate is kind of dissing the Legends and started working at the Time Bureau, it was John and Charlie's turn to try and rewrite history. Even though Sara was pissed she was not surprised, they weren't the first ones to try and rewrite history after losing someone, she couldn't actually say much about it as Sara herself have had the thoughts of changing history to save her sister. And now when they both have joined the team, it wasn't a question of if, almost only a question of time before any of them tried it. Mick had a girlfriend... let's not talk about that and last but not... well it is least but not for Ava and Sara, the power couple is engaged.

 

Yeah oh and Zari got turned into a cat... twice.

 

Just as normal, everything is just as normal, for the Legends.

 

Sara and Ava are both awake but both women have their eyes closed and in some way, the lovebirds can sense that the other one is smiling. This is a routine they have, waking up together and laying there without saying a word, eventually, when they are ready to start the day, they open their eyes and waits for the other to do the same. When both pairs of eyes are open, it usually goes to Sara laying her head on her fiance's chest and telling her how much she loves her. It's cute and both blondes enjoy it but no one else than them knows how cute they can be, and no one else has to know. 

 

Just as normal, Ava opens her eyes first and short after Sara's are open as well. Sara then places her head on Ava's chest and they stay there for 5 more minutes. Love is a powerful emotion and they are both more than happy to experience it in such a strong way.

 

"Good morning Aves," Sara says to her fiance with love written in the letters that together form the sentence. She moves her body so she is now laying on top of Ava, her face, inches away from Ava's, only the quilt separating their bodies from touching. This would have been so much harder if they were naked, lucky for them, that is not the case so they will not be distracted which means they will probably get to work in time. 

 

Ava is meeting those clear blue beautiful eyes with her own and she is prepared for Sara to kiss her but the director can see on her fiance's smirk that she is up to something, typical Sara, always planning something. So Ava decides to take it in her own hands and reaches up her head to kiss Sara, it turns out that it's not that easy to kiss someone who pulls away before their lips even touches.

 

Sara rolls off the taller blonde and lays down beside her again, such a tease for Ava. Before Ava manages to express her feelings in words Sara jumps under the quilt and rolls on top of her women again, this time, the cover isn't a problem as it is laying over their figures. This time, Sara kisses her multiple times, all of them are soft, gentle actions. 

 

Mick is in his quarter, as always, writing on his second novel, in this work the women have more rights and it's a little bit more equal, still long way to go if you want a world where everyone is treated equally but what can you expect from someone who have lived his whole life where women weren't treated the same. Ava gave him some advice and she sat down with him and explained the whole "equality and respect" thing for him. He will never admit it but the writer actually listened to Ava's advice.

 

The door magically opens up to reveal a certain black-haired totem bearer. Zari was the first one to find out about the novel writing and Mick had loved to keep it that way but some months ago the team was on a mission to Japan and he had to rewrite history to fix an anachronism. It exposed his hobby to the other Legends but they still don't really care about it. The author of the novel is Rebecca Silver, or that is what it says in the novel but in reality, it is just Mick who doesn't want to write his own name o it.

 

The reason to why he wanted it to be a secret is that he didn't want the Legends or anyone for that matter judging him because of his hobby. Sara never really cared, she has her own hobbies which are according to Mick Ava and the man isn't wrong. Ava was at first judging him for his way to describe women as "sex toys" but after she read it, she also changed her mind a little. She still doesn't approve to the way he is using female characters but she likes the novel. Zari is not really judging him, she is just making fun of it as Mick always tries to hide it. Sometimes he doesn't think and he once told her that he was watching porn but how could you do that on a typewriter? So that excuse went to hell.

 

"Hey, it's lunchtime," Zari says from where she is standing in the doorway, she sees the typewriter and a smirk pops up on her face. Mick has already tried to hide the typewriter but Zari saw it so there is no reason why he should deny it.

 

"Finally," Mick replies. If it wasn't about the food he would most likely be yelling at her to get away but food always has something on him, he just likes it so much and can't manage to get angry at someone for telling him that he can eat.

 

Charlie is as usual breaking the rules, Sara has 2 rules, 1, never take a step into the parlour, which is also her office without permission. Some of the crew have permission but Charlie is not on that list. 2, never touch her alcohol, especially if it's the whiskey or scotch. 

 

The shapeshifter always manages to break them all in one act, walking into the only place where she is not allowed to be and directly starts drinking the captain's alcohol, it's a surprise to everyone that Charlie is still alive.

 

Ray has been busy with trying to get a way to get Nora out of prison and the team doesn't even bother trying to change his mind anymore. They all knew from the beginning that Ray is stubborn but not this stubborn. Ray loves his beauty sleep or at least loved because he never even sleeps anymore, well not as long so it can be counted as beauty anyway. 

 

John has been up to stuff, a lot of stuff, starting with when he almost destroyed history with the help of Charlie, another reason to why Sara doesn't really trust the shapeshifter. Or well they did destroy time repeatedly, but that isn't something the captain needs to know according to them.  

 

In one of the new timelines John created, Sara was killed by a unicorn in Woodstock which caused a lot of trouble, Mick, Nate and Ray were all, what can you say? Idiots? Yeah. Ava was, of course, mourning Sara but she somehow ended up with black hair and when they mentioned that Sara is alive in the real timeline she did something she only would have done for Sara. Ava broke the Time Bureau's rules, to save the love of her life she approved with rewriting her history which would just be rewriting back history to what it was supposed to be.

 

He has also been using his free time to meditate lately, something the Legends haven't been so happy about as he does it without clothes, all naked in the library and it doesn't seem to get into his head when they tell him to do it in his own quarter. 

 

Nate's dad has started showing up lately, apparently, he is the person over Ava in work, not the best moment of Gary's life when he caused Mr. Heywood's first choice to take down the Time Bureau by spilling all of the magical creatures stuff and showing his not so existing nipple that the unicorn in Woodstock bit off. Hank did not believe that at all until his son came and proved it. 

 

All of a sudden, his son had shown up, holding a pig in his arms and Mr. Heywood was surprised, he had no idea what his son had been up to for the last couple of years. The whole situation got even crazier when the pig in Nate's arms suddenly became a human, naked human body. It didn't stop there because Nate also steeled up at the same time. 

 

The older Heywood stood there, in shock as his gaze was stuck on his son who only a moment earlier had turned into steel and his best friend back to human form. That was all it took Mr. Heywood to close the deal, he had asked Ava how much they needed and agreed to it almost without even thinking through the amount of money.

 

Zari and Charlie, where should we start? Oh maybe at the fact that they both almost hated each other from the beginning and then something happened. Charlie had explained everything for Zari, and when she asked the totem bearer if she knew why she returned to Amaya's form Zari had answered with "Because Amaya is really hot?". That was kind of the beginning, somewhere on the way something happened and now they are pretty close. The only ones to notice the behavior between Charlie and Zari have been Sara and Ava, maybe because this is similar to how they acted around each other in the beginning after Sara had spit out that Ava looked good.

 

"Shouldn't we get up? I want to keep going, you know that but you also know how late we will be for work," Ava says and Sara only smiles that happy smile that can make Ava's whole body warm.

 

"Yeah I know, I just want to look at my fiance a little bit longer," Sara whispers calmly and loud enough for it to sound like she is talking with a normal tone.

 

"Yeah I can give you a minute, then we need to go and eat breakfast babe," Ava replies and kisses her fiance once again. Sara gets into it directly and scans Ava, her whole face, every freckle, every inch, every hair that together forms her eyebrows.

 

A minute has passed and they get up to put on some work clothes, Ava gets into her pantsuit and Sara into her workout outfit as she is going to be sparring with Zari after breakfast. Maybe working out on a new feed stomach isn't the best way to start the day but Sara doesn't care, she already started the day in the perfect way, looking at her fiance.

 

"Goodmorning Gideon!" The director calls out as she steps into the galley. Ava and Gideon are getting better at it, almost like if the AI counts Ava as a part of the family now. Ava gets pretty proud over that as Gideon is treating Constantine worse than she ever treated Ava. Mostly it is because John is always in the way of her OTP but the team didn't need to know that. 

 

"Morning Ava, what would you like for breakfast?" The AI offers the taller blonde, Sara and Ava immediately look at each other in shock for a second before Ava answers.

 

"French toast, thank you Gideon, never knew if you ever were going to be this nice to me," She says with a smile on her face which is copied and pasted on Sara's. One more family member that Ava connects with.

 

"I figured it is time to start now before you become a part of this family of misfits, I need someone to help me with keeping them in out of trouble," Gideon explains and it was almost like the pair was able to hear that smile on Gideon's face.

 

**_(Note: This was the first chapter and as you probably noticed I made this chapter longer than usual but that is also the thought of it. I am going to try and make these chapters at least 1500 words long each which will be longer than the most of the chapters in You Are My Home as my plan was that every chapter would be at least 2 pages long, around 1000 words. This chapter has 2535 words without the notes._ **

**_Thank you once again for sticking around - Line!)_ **


	2. Who Thought We Could Be Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter is a little bit more about the evolving of the relationship between the Legends and other people! Well anyway! I should post this so I can start with writing the next weeks chapter! Thank you for reading! I love every single one of you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YouTube: TheNetflixGal  
> Instagram: TheNetflixGal  
> Twitter - Gal_Netflix  
> Wattpad: TheNetflixGal
> 
> Thank you for reading.

**_(Note: This is the second chapter of You Are My Fiancé and it takes time to write so I won’t post as often as I did on You Are My Holiday Gift, which I hope is understandable because I posted every second day on that fic! Anyway, enjoy the chapter!)_ **

 

Outside POV

 

Charlie is new on the ship and she is temporary living in Amaya's old quarter as she is no longer on the ship. Zari used to share her quarter with Nora after she got out from the prison but now when she is stuck in that hell hole Zari feels alone, waking up every day, expecting to see her best friend asleep in the other bed in the room. 

 

Nate is never on the ship anymore so his quarter is untouched, the Legends refuses to change it just in case if the History-nerd comes back one day to rejoin the team. No one wants to share a quarter with Mick because of.... reasons. You never know what that man is up to. Ray is alone in his quarter but even if they try, there wouldn't be enough room for a roommate unless they want to share the bed.

 

Sara's quarter is mostly shared with Ava and no one really wants to even think about living with the two of them, who knew the two are so damn loud during the nights, most nights, almost every other night. Mick, who has his quarter closes to the lovebirds somehow manages to sleep every night without having to throw up.

 

That leaves it to John, no one really wants to share a room with him either because he is always up to something, it can be reading in his book made of human skin, casting some spells or even meditating without clothes. The last one he really loves doing in the library and not in his own quarter.

 

Charlie is sitting on her bed, reading some book about history that Sara gave her so she could learn some things before they go on future missions. The book is really boring but what else can she do with her time? 

 

Charlie misses her old team sometimes, they never told her what she was allowed to do and not, she was a free person, well she was able to be whoever she wanted to be and she felt free when she changed to another face.

 

Charlie doesn't really like anyone on the timeship, Mick is the most friendly according to her, her thoughts for Ray are messy, she is not sure if she can trust him or not. Her feelings towards Sara are crystal clear, everything would be better if they don't have to see each other every day. John is not her favorite at all as he is the reason why she can't shapeshift. Zari is pretty okay, well she is pretty, both to the looks and personality.

 

Speaking of the devil, or more like the cat, someone stands in the doorway. The shapeshifter can't help but let out a little giggle when she gets reminded about Zari as a cat, that was a crazy day.

 

"Hey, what are you- is that a smile and did I just hear a giggle coming from you?" Zari teases and takes a step closer to Charlie who is by some stupid reason feeling warm in her entire body.

 

"What no! It was-" She starts defending herself but can't come up with an excuse. "It was porn," Charlie continues and even though she is doing everything she can to be convincing the totem bearer doesn't seem to believe her.

 

"Yeah, you see Mick used the same excuse a while ago, I still don't believe it and you don't have a computer, phone or anything around you, just like Mick when he claimed he was watching porn on a typewriter," Zari tells Charlie and she immediately breaks out in laughter. The sound and actions from the other women in front of her places a smile on Zari's face as well.

 

"That is ridiculous!" Charlie says after she gets control over her body, still smiling, even though the thought of Mick half disappears when she looks back at Zari again.

 

"You just did the same you idiot," Zari replies with a caring tone in her voice that doesn't seem to get by Charlie's mind without making a mark.

 

"True," Charlie admits, the smile is still there and it makes something to Zari's body, heat, she is excited but doesn't exactly know the reason why.

 

"So I was going to ask you if you wanted to watch a movie or something," Zari asks with a begging tone, still peaceful though.

 

"It's not like this book will go anywhere," Charlie says, accepting the team member's offer and stands up to start walking with her. 

 

"You would be surprised, this ship still takes me off guard sometimes, Gideon once had me live in a dream where I was stuck in a loop and ended up killing myself, she can be a savage!" The totem bearer tells her and just as Zari promised, a surprised smile spreads all over Charlie's face.

 

"To my defense, I believe I had you sacrificing yourself for the team, not killing yourself. The goal was to get you to stay, not suicidal!" The IA pops in with her version of the story, she completely forgot that her plan was to keep that as a secret.

 

"Really Gideon? Now you decide to admit it?-" Zari says, a little irritated, she turns her head so her gaze meets Charlie's. "As I said, savage," Both of them starts giggling a little once again before they start walking toward the parlour.

 

Ava and Mick are both in the kitchen, at the same time and they are talking. Sara would have been with them but she is away with John, something about Team Arrow needing help with resurrection. Ava is not so happy about it and she absolutely doesn't trust John but she trusts Sara with her life and that should make her feel better. It does make her feel a little bit better but still not 100% okay, she needs a distraction and nothing calms her down more than baking snickerdoodles.

 

So that is the reason why the director is in the kitchen. Mick's reason that does not surprise Ava at all is that this is the closest he can get to the food fabricator. 

 

"How's the writing going?" Ava asks and starts to roll a piece of the dough into a little round ball that later will be a cookie. Mick grunts and grabs another bottle of beer, ready to drink it all in one second.

 

Ava rushes to Mick and takes away the bottle of alcohol and replaces it with giving the writer a piece of snickerdoodle dough. Mick looks up at Ava who is just standing there gesturing for him to taste the dough in his hand.

 

"I need to know if it is good enough," The woman says with kindness in her voice. This causes Mick to be scared of the director, what is happening with her and how does he tell Sara that there is something wrong with the love of his captain's life.

 

It ends up with that Mick puts the piece of dough in his mouth, tasting the sugar and butter mix. Ava looks at him for an answer and when Mick closes his eyes and nods Ava takes it as a yes and walks back to the kitchen counter. 

 

"Why are you so frustrated?" She asks once Mick is back to writing, or well trying, he is pretty irritated at the moment. Mick looks up at her and waits a moment before he expresses what's going on in his head.

 

"I have writers block! I can't do anything, it all turns out crappy!" Mick explains, lets it all out in the air. Ava stops what she is doing and turns her back to the man as she washes her hands. The director then walks back over to where the writer is sitting, takes a good look at the paper that newly has been painted with ink. After a long second, not so long for Ava but Mick, who is nervous and don't want the woman to judge his work lives it as the minute is more like 5 minutes.

 

"So I would keep that character description but what I wouldn't do is keeping this part," Ava says, dragging out the last three words as she marks the part with a pen.

 

"Why not?" Ava hears the writer ask and she smiles a little, he isn't as grumpy as he was before, at least not when he is around her. Ava likes to think it's because she is good at giving devices and that Mick is more than aware of the fact that she can stop helping him any second. The real reason is that he is just confused and because Sara told him to behave or she will have Zari reprogramming Gideon so the beer doesn't taste as good.

 

"Becuase, this is just repeating what you wrote up here," Ava claims and drags out on that last word as she marks the part she is talking about. Mick seems to get it, he understands and as he nods and mutters a small and almost soundless "thank you" Ava raises and walks back to her baking.

 

Zari and Charlie are sitting in the parlour, watching their second movie. They ran out of ideas pretty immediately but ended up watching some weird movie where the two main characters wake up and realize they have switched lives. The movie isn't really something that suits either of them and they start talking instead, which neither seems to mind, the storyline was crappy anyway.

 

"How did you end up here anyway?" Charlie questions Zari and she is a little surprised by the shapeshifter's concern but she wonders if she should tell her the short version or the whole story.

 

"Well I'm from the future and after my brother died I ran away. The Legends showed up and I practically arrested them but I underestimated their skills because they found me again, in a bar this time," The totem bearer explains and lets the breath she doesn't know she was holding out.

 

"Wow, that must have been hard, losing someone you love," Charlie says and Zari gives her a small smile. They keep talking about it for some time and Charlie gets why Zari was so upset when she and Constantine tried to change history.

 

"Which leaves us to Nora. She is my best friend and she made one mistake and the Bureau took her, she has been in the Bureau's prison before but this is different. This time she pretty much turned herself in, she hurt Sara on a mission, by accident and she went to the Bureau and told them to take her in again. I know why she did it but I don't understand why it has to be her," Zari explains the part of her best friend in prison with tears in her eyes. It's hurting Charlie because she knows there is no way she can help the other woman out from this.

 

Nate and Gary are on the Time Bureau's training field, they haven't really been here for more than 2 minutes. This is the first time Nate gets tested for skills and Gary took the job as watch before he even heard the details. Now when he knows the plan for how this is going to play out he doesn't regret accepting the job.

 

They start with some boring normal tests and to be honest, Gary doesn't even pay attention to the checklist, he just watches as his idol runs around. Gary checks everything and the last thing is the only test they have to go through, it's a fun thing and the reason Gary is happy about the situation.

 

The laser gun test, the final test to see if the person who gets tested is able to handle a laser gun and if they should be allowed to have one during missions. As it turns out, neither one of Nate and Gary should be allowed to have one.

 

"You know what we can do with these?" Nate asks Gary and giving him a happy and excited smile that Gary copies when he starts thinking about the possibilities with laser guns.

 

"We can pretend we are in the Star Wars movies and have a fight!" Gary says, excitement clearly showing all over him because he is almost literally jumping up and down. Nate looks at him as if he just came up with something better to do with them.

 

"That is an even better idea! I was going to say we could go Trick or Treat with really cool outfits but that works even better!" Nate lets out, not as excited as Gary but still really excited about a laser gun war, who doesn't want that?

 

**_(Note: This was the second chapter! How did you feel about it? Is there something you want me to write in the story in the future? I need all the help I can get!_ **

**_Thank you for still sticking around! - Line)_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YouTube - TheNetflixGal  
> Instagram - TheNetflixGal  
> Twitter - Gal_Netflix  
> Wattpad - TheNetflixGal
> 
> Thanks for reading! I see you all when i post next time!


	3. Never Expected Something Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What can possible be so obvious and who can be so smart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will see you all in less than 7 days!
> 
> YouTube: TheNetflixGal  
> Instagram: TheNetflixGal  
> Twitter - Gal_Netflix  
> Wattpad: TheNetflixGal
> 
> Thank you for reading.

Outside POV

Sara spends most of her time on the Waverider, missions, and even at the Bureau sometimes, the other agents are used to seeing the blonde Legend they have read so much about walking past them, some of them are nice and say things like "hello" and "good morning". They are probably or well hopefully thinking that she is at the Time Bureau for a mission or to discuss business with the director. If they even knew how wrong they are. Yeah sure, Sara is often there to discuss business with the director, just not the kind of business that involves work.

Sara did that some days ago, she walked into her fiancé's office and asked her out on a lunch date. Ava would have said yes, she wanted to say yes but the piles of paperwork on her desk told her she didn't have time. So she said no, with guilt and regret running through her body as she saw Sara's face expression turn into disappointment. So Ava had to think fast, she did actually.

"But Friday, I finish work at 5 so I will come and pick you up with my Time Courier at 7!" Ava had offered with a smirk that absolutely reached Sara's eyes because the captain's reaction had been a loving and excited smile and her eyes told Ava more than words could.

"That sounds perfect babe, where are we going?" Sara had asked out of clear curiosity and she is still asking her the same question, even though Ava will pick her up in 5 minutes.

"Aves I will ask you once more, where, are, we going?" The shorter blonde asks, letting out the words that form the question between kisses, trying if that can make her spill the tea. Of course, it doesn't work and Sara isn't even that surprised. Well, everything is worth trying.

Ray is in the library, he has almost totally given up on trying to get Nora out, almost. The nerd is writing a long text about why Nora shouldn't be in the Bureau's prison. To be honest, the text is not the best but the reasons are pretty believable and the length of the document is not something Ray would lose a competition of who writes the longest text about a subject. You can mistake the text for Mick's novel easily.

Ray is so into writing and thinking that he doesn't notice that Zari has made her way into the room full of bookshelves and historical events. Zari is simply standing in the doorway with guilt in her eyes and her whole body felt like crap.

"Ray, that won't work, I know you want Nora back, so do I but a letter will not be the thing that breaks her out," Zari says, wishing that the letter, in fact, would be a way to get her out but she doesn't want to have her hopes too high.

"Well maybe not but I can't give up on her, she deserves better!" Ray explains with a disappointed expression on his face. If there is someone who misses Nora more than Zari does it's Ray, he can't sleep, eat or do anything without thinking of her.

"Aves, this is crazy! What did this cost?" Sara gasps, her eyes going crazy when she realizes where they are standing and what is in front of the two blondes.

"It wasn't cheap no, but it was worth it, you are worth it!" Ava whispers into her fiancé's ear from behind, embracing Sara, holding her arms around the captain's body, linking their hands together.

"Have I ever mentioned how lucky I am to have you in my life?" The shorter women tell the love of her life. Ava's eyes are expressing such a big amount of feelings, love, safe, all of them at once and it makes a smile to crawl up on Sara's face.

The couple is in Paris, in front of the Eiffel tower, in a line to get into the tower so they can make their way up to the restaurant. Ava is excited to see her fiancé's face when Sara sees the view from the tower and Sara is excited to taste the food, well and just have a peaceful dinner date with Ava without getting distracted by the Legends crashing time. Oh god, Sara will kill everyone in her family slowly so it takes days if they dare to destroy her evening.

"Ava this is amazing, how did you get reservations for this place?" Sara asks when they pull out the chair for the other, a thing they always do, it's a tradition.

The view is amazing from the restaurant up in the Eiffel tower, the night capturing the sky as the sun went down a little over an hour ago. The stars shining and the moon visible, the moon looks large at this specific day.

"I went back in time to book a reservation," She answers and Sara's mouth drops open, a smile cracking across her face as she slowly closes her lips back together.

"You broke time for me?" Sara asks the director and Ava rolls her eyes so far back that she swears she is able to see her brain.

"No stupid, I went back in time and booked a reservation, I checked the timeline like 5 times before and went through every rule. I am more than 100% sure this will not change the timeline!" Ava explains and Sara is still amazed by the fact that Ava went back in time and almost changed the timeline.

"I was going to say 'who are you and what have you done to the love of my life?' but if you went through all that to make sure nothing happened I guess that line is unnecessary," Sara cracks out a joke, not really thinking of what she said until Ava's eyes go wide and surprise covers her face.

"The love of my life?" Ava asks. The director knows Sara loves her because well they are getting married and both of them have made it crystal clear but this is new.

"Yeah, if you haven't figured it out yet, you are it to me. I've never felt this way for someone in my life and I am pretty sure I will still feel this way when I'm 85," Sara says with so much pure love and truth in her voice that Ava's knees turn weak. The captain also smiles the most endearing smile anyone has ever seen as she talks, the brightest smile suits itself on Ava's lips, eyes, cheeks, heart, everywhere on her body as her brain registers what Sara tells her.

"Sara," The director calls out her name in a whisper that matches the look in her eyes.

"Yeah?" Sara asks, waiting for her fiancé to continue her sentence.

"No one has ever said something this powerful to me before, I love you, god Sara I love you so much I don't even know what to do with myself!" Ava lets out, sobbing and Sara turns around in Ava's arms and hugs her, whispering soft cute things into her lover's ear.

"I know that feeling. It's like you want to express the feeling but no words are enough, love, home, family, nothing. Ava, I feel that too, you are not alone in that feeling," Sara explains and Ava has always known that, that Sara loves her with more than the word 'love' means but it wasn't until now that she really realizes how much.

"Come let's go in, you didn't pay for that reservation for nothing," Sara offers after a moment of the blondes hugging and Ava takes her hand and they make their way up to their reserved table.

"Zari what happened?" Ray asks as he walks onto the bridge where the totem bearer is trying to get life into the AI again.

Zari raises herself from the ground and the action sends the feeling of annoy through the room. She looks back at Ray and smiles, not caring that the smile is a big proof of the fact that she has no idea on what is going on with the power, Gideon or anything.

Not long after she explained everything to Ray, Mick comes rushing onto the bridge, yelling about that something is wrong and he's beers are warm. Constantine is joining the group of annoyed team members short after Mick.

"I can't do anything about it here on the bridge-" Zari starts and looks around at the group of Legends standing around her. "I will go down to the engine room and see if I can fix the problem, meantime! Do not interrupt Ava and Sara's date, they will kill us all in the amount of time it would take Barry Allan to run around Central City!" The black-haired woman says, staring deadly into each one of their eyes, knowing at least one of them won't be able to last 10 minutes before ruining the captain's special night.

"I swear it was you wasn't it?" John says, mocking on Mick, not even 10% sure if it is Mick's fault but he wants to blame someone and Mick is the easiest victim.

"Or maybe it was you?" Mick shots back at John and Charlie join the room. The first thing the shapeshifter sees is Mick and John arguing, such a normal thing to wake up to.

"Now why would I do that? I'm not totally an idiot," Constantine says, walking on Mick's nerves, knowing it will only be seconds before the writer explodes.

"What makes you think it was me?" Mick goes on, keeping the topic hot and heavy. Mick is about to hit John right on his nose but gets stopped by Charlie who goes to stand between the two.

"You two are both idiots, now Mick go and write while John and I figure out how to fix this!" The shapeshifter says and Mick turns to leave without hesitation, just wanting to get away from John.

"Now call Sara," Carlie says and John goes to get Ray's phone with a smirk on his face, knowing it will piss off director Sharpe and if it is something he loves to do is pissing her off.

"No! Sara has one night with her fiancé, you both don't have the permission to take this night away from her!" Ray explains, defending his captain and friend, family member because he knows how much Sara loves Ava.

"Sure you want her to? She will probably come back here and have sex on the kitchen table with ms. Sharpe, don't you think?" John says, tries to manipulate him into agreeing with the plan.

Ray thinks about it, so deep that he doesn't notice when John takes his phone from his back pocket of the jeans he is wearing. Not even when he is pressing down the buttons on the phone and about to press the green round call button. Zari is the savior and comes back onto the bridge, the look in her eyes turns devilish when she sees what John is doing.

"Nope! One night! We can make it without power for one night!" Zari lets out and takes Ray's phone out of John's hands.

"Okay love, what are we going to do during the time?" John asks Zari with an annoying voice and Zari looks over at him and rolls her eyes.

"We have the monopoly!" Ray says out of nowhere and the Legends decides that why not, they don't have anything else to do so this seems like the best choice.

"Aves, the food is amazing!" Sara says and moans afterward because of the thought of the food she just ate, Ava starts laughing at her love's actions.

They call in a waitress to take their dessert requests when she sees it, Sara sees it and she isn't even surprised, just tired of life if it isn't for Ava who is sitting at the other end of the table, she would totally feel the want to jump down the Eiffel tower because of what she sees.

"You want to go and kick some ass? The Legends would be perfect right now," The captain of the Legends says and starts to stand up, disappointment showing in her eyes and a confused Ava who is sitting down.

It isn't until Ava looks out the window that she understands what Sara i stalking about. The Waverider is, in fact, falling out of the temperal zone and right through the sky in Paris, this is not good and both women know it.

"One night! One dinner! One Date! One fucking night with my fiancé! How hard can the one order I gave you be so hard to follow? I ordered you all not to destroy my night!" Sara calls them all out and they look pretty scared, to be honest. Just what Sara wants them to feel because at the moment they really deserve it.

Out of nowhere, the ship starts smelling and everyone apart from Sara has no idea on what the smell is. The captain has smelled this once before, in the league. Sara quickly grabs Ava's hand and starts to run out of the ship but they never make it before the fog spreads out all over the ship.

Sara looks around and she sees all her teammates unconscious on the floor. The blonde can feel her body giving up on consciousness and her beautiful blue eyes are slowly closing and her body is drifting away but before her eyes shut totally she sees a person, hell she even recognizes the figure.

"Talia?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooof Cliffhanger! See you all in less than a week!


	4. Helping The Enemy -Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah? What is happening?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will see you all in less than 7 days!
> 
> YouTube: TheNetflixGal  
> Instagram: TheNetflixGal  
> Twitter - Gal_Netflix  
> Wattpad: TheNetflixGal
> 
> Thank you for reading.

Outside POV

Maybe she is in the kitchen? Running into the room, no one is here. Her quarter? Empty, the bathroom? Not there either! Sara is nowhere on the Waverider and Ava is freaking out.

The others are still asleep for what Ava knows, or at least they were the last time she saw them, just after the director woke up around 5 minutes ago, she has used her 5 minutes to run around on the timeship, searching for her fiancé but with no luck of finding her.

The fog just took her out for half an hour and the others are long from waking up, they are sleeping like if their lives are depending on it. It is weird that Ava woke up and not the other Legends but it's probably because she is not a normal person, a human. "Well that is the first good thing about where I'm from," She mumbles as her brain makes a fast conclusion that it is because she is a clone. Putting the depressing thoughts aside, she runs back to the bridge in a rush, hoping the love of her life is still there and that this is just a dream.

"Good, she is still alive," Ray says, letting out the breath he has been holding since he woke up some seconds ago.

"Of course I'm alive, have you seen Sara?" Ava spits out in frustration, she doesn't care about what Ray said, she would gladly be dead if it meant Sara was safe and sound.

Clearly, this is the first time the Legends realizes their captain is gone because the looks on their faces show surprise, shock, and anger. Well apart from Mick who is just shrugging his shoulders before his brain collects the information.

"Wait, Sara is gone?" John questions and Ava nods her head dramatically to prove her point. Ray stares into Ava's eyes and when Ava moves her gaze to look back at Ray, he can see it like if it is written in stone. Ava is angry, annoyed, frustrated, sad, depressed, heartbroken but also scared, which is something the Legends haven't seen before.

Her head is pounding like if she just woke up from a good amount of sleep after last night where she had been drinking a lot more than she should've. But the thing is Sara doesn't get hungover, she knows her limits and even when she passes them she never gets affected in this way, not this much anyway.

Opening her beautiful blue eyes takes some time, mostly because of the pain the action of just using the muscles that are connected with her eyelids to open her eyes.

When the captain is able to see again she understands immediately where she is, in the air, on a plane, someone is kidnapping her and Sara knows exactly who.

"Talia? What are you doing here?" Sara asks the brunette with an annoyed tone in her voice that does not go unnoticed by Talia who also doesn't care about the annoyance.

"I need your help, Sara," The women claims and Sara can't help but recognize the humanity in the assassins sentence, or maybe in her voice?

"Gosh, why the change of heart? And since when do you use my first name?" Sara asks and Talia looks at her and rolls her eyes at both Sara and herself for not realizing what calling the captain by her first name would cause.

"Since Nyssa got in trouble!" Talia spits out. The blonde gets taken off guard as this is the very first time she hears or sees the older Al Ghul daughter this venerable.

"What happened?" Sara asks carefully, not really wanting to step over Talia's line and ending up with an angry assassin who can easily take the captain down.

"She was on a mission and she hasn't come back," Talia answers, looking at everything but Sara's eyes. Talia knows how much Nyssa means to Sara, or at least meant, she doesn't know anymore because when she took the captain she also saw another woman who was dressed just as beautiful as Sara.

"How long has it been?" Sara asks curiously, waiting for the other person in this conversation to keep talking, to answer her question.

"Three weeks," Talia whispers after a while and Sara looks at her as in to ask if she is for real, if this situation is for real.

"Are you kidding? Three weeks? We both know she can be dead by now if she has been missing for that long! How long was the mission supposed to take?" Sara spits out, full of anger, sadness, and frustration.

"Have a little faith in her Sara, we both know that my sister is more than capable of defending herself," Talia says, tries to calm her sister's former "beloved".

"Yeah but I'm having a hard time believing that you kidnapped me because Nyssa can come out of this situation by herself!" The blonde confronts the older women and stares her down.

"But I can't find her and YOU can for sure figure out how she is handling the situation!" Talia shots back, earning a look of pity from Sara and her throat is hurting, just like her heart.

Sara doesn't know what to do, the one and only Talia Al Ghul, one of the most dangerous assassins in the world is right now sitting in front of her, hands covering her face and on the edge to start crying. Sara is not even comfortable in this situation but she doesn't care, what she does now is not about her, it's about Nyssa and Talia.

"Now why is that? You are her sister, of course, you can find her," Sara comforts her. If this would have been someone else she would have moved from her seat and walk over to the person and hug them but this is Talia Al Ghul, the captain doesn't want to upset her or make a wrong move.

"Because even though I've tried for the last two weeks, my brain still goes back to when my father told me to learn from you," Talia whispers and if Sara wasn't feeling uncomfortable just a moment earlier she sure does now.

"Director Sharpe? What are you doing here? It's late and you have tomorrow off," One of her closest agents asks her when she enters the bureau. The Legends entering after makes the agent's thoughts even bigger and more confusing.

"We need to check every record to see if there is any material on Captain Lance's kidnapping!" She shouts and every agent in the building starts giving the others' facial expressions.

The agents start moving and Ava turns her heals and rushes to their own Artificial Intelligence to check if they might know something.

"Greyson! Can you copy the latest material of the security cameras on the Waverider?" Ava asks the AI, as gently as she can in order to do everything she can to not make it so obvious that she cares about the captain. Ava has too much on her plate as it is at the moment.

"I need permission from the captain of the Waverider to access that kind of information, Director Sharpe," Greyson explains and Ray is able to witness the annoyance appearing on the director's face.

"Can't we just reprogram Gideon and get to the data?" The little mini man suggests with his proud and happy smile stuck on his face, yeah it is a miracle that he can stay positive when stuff like this takes place.

"Or we can just let it be, Sara can handle herself pretty fine," John sticks in his sentence and immediately earns death glares from the others in the room.

"Yeah but what if she is really kidnapped by some future technology?" Mick says and it started a conversation about if Sara is able to handle some future tech.

"Permission granted!" Zari shouts out, interrupting the discussion. Everyone stops talking at each other, screaming at each other and listens for what the totem bearer have to say next.

"After the death witch situation, Sara gave me the title of captain if she ever died or disappeared," Zari explains and walks up to Greyson.

"Greyson, as captain of the Waverider, I give you the permission to reach its data and all the information you can find that has anything to do with captain Sara Lance over the last few days-" Zari orders and looks over at Ava who for a second has an embarrassed look in her eyes.

"You don't have access to the quarters during night-time!" Zari ends the order, saying the last part for both her and Ava's sake.

"Captain Zari Tomaz, the transportation of material from the Waverider, not including the team members quarters during night-time will take about 2 hours to finish," The AI says and grunting sounds come out of everyone's mouth. This will be a long two hours of waiting, knowing that their mom in their family can be in danger.

"Let's go over the plan one more time before we go through with it, shall we?" Sara offers and the assassin nods, not really in the mood to say something or ask if Sara has that specific detail covered. Talia knows Sara doesn't want Nyssa to get hurt, even less killed so she is not worried about that.

"I remember every word Ra's told me about you being a kid you know? I actually saw you when you were a kid, I don't know if you remember me but I for sure remember you! You were good at fighting back then as well, Talia, there is no way we won't get her back you know that right?" Sara asks, trying to sound as convincing as possible and trying to convince herself at the time.

But Talia does remember, she remembers every time her father trusted Sara more than her, every time he had told her to look up to Sara and to learn from her. Sure, Sara was much older than her back then but both Ta-er Al Safher and Talia knew that they would have to stop after 4 hours if they sparred against each other, because Talia was just as good as Sara at the age of 12.

"Yeah I remember, my father always told me to be more like you and to learn from you. He trusted you more than he trusted me and believed in you more often than he believed in me," Talia tells the person she is, in fact, talking about. Sara looks at her with pity in her eyes, recognizing the feeling of being compared to others. Just as she was compared to Laurel by her mom at the age of 7, her mom always wanted Sara to be better, to do all her homework, to get the best grades and go to the best college, be more like Laurel.

"I know the feeling," Sara whispers but as an assassin, you are trained to catch up on low voices so it didn't get passed Talia's mind.

"What do you mean?" Talia asks. She never had any friends, actually, that is a lie.

When Talia was about 14, she had a friend, it was a boy, he was in the league and a pretty good fighter actually but when Ra's had found out about the two being friends he had ordered one of the best assassins to kill Talia's friend. Since then, the assassin never thought of making a new one because she knew her father would probably kill the next one as well.

If it is something that is for sure about Ra's it is that he never hesitated about anything, punishing his daughters wasn't even hard for him. Sara learned that lesson in a very hard way, she and Nyssa had been caught on the mountain not so far away from the temple to watch the sunset. Nyssa had been the one to stand up for Sara and the one to take the punishment because she knew how much it would have hurt her beloved.

This was still when Sara was new to the league so it took her by surprise when Nyssa's own father had "punished" her with burning Nyssa with metal that for sure left a mark. It was also in that moment that Sara found out about the reason why Nyssa had so many burn marks all over her body.


	5. Helping The Enemy - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so this is the second part I guess! Well, enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will see you all in less than 7 days! (hopefully)
> 
> YouTube: TheNetflixGal  
> Instagram: TheNetflixGal  
> Twitter - Gal_Netflix  
> Wattpad: TheNetflixGal
> 
> Thank you for reading.

Outside POV

The elevator's speakers let out a half loud sound that informs the two agents that they have arrived at the floor where they will exit the little room.

The doors open and out from the elevator steps Nate and Gary, back from their lunch at Big Belly Burger.

"Man, all I'm saying is that we should totally make this into an everyday thing," Nate suggests and Gary has never been this excited about something for a long time. It shows because the nerdy agent's eyes are really big and even a blind idiot without feelings can see the excitement in his eyes.

Immediately, both agents notice the rush everybody is in, running from computer to computer, from office to office and then they see the Legends there. Confused looks start showing up on both their figures and the way they are acting.

"What the-" Nate starts but gets interrupted by the vision of Ava walking over to them, her eyes are showing the hurt and sadness combined with fear. It is also crystal clear that the director is trying to hide her emotions but the ones who know her a little bit more than their boss knows the true version of the story.

"Gary, Nate, I need to talk to the two of you," Ava orders, her voice and body language just as cold as stone. Gary is scared, you can see that on his face and Nate would be too if he wasn't aware that the Legends are here, must be something that involves them and that makes him curious.

Both agents follow their boss into her office and the second the door closes, Ava turns around, water in her eyes but not on her cheeks, she is obviously trying not to show her emotions.

"Sara is missing," The blonde women say after a while and Nate out of the three in the room is the calmest of them all. He shouldn't be, Sara was his family but that didn't stop him from believing that she can survive whatever happens and wherever she is.

"Oh my god, where? When? What are you-" Gary starts asking questions that Ava wants nothing more than get the answers for but the agent who is freaking out gets interrupted by Nate.

"How are you holding up Ava?" He asks gently, of course, he wants the answers as well, of course, he wants Sara back but Nate knows that the other agents are probably working on finding the late assassin so he focuses on Ava.

The director looks down at her hands, seeing the ring on her finger makes her smile, it is weird how that little ring on her finger can give her so much confidence but also sadness and worry. Hearing those words from Nate takes her off guard, how can someone focus on her wellbeing when it is her fiancé that is in danger?

"I'm not okay at all but I don't care, we need to get Sara back!" She answers after a while, still covering up most of her feelings. Gary is close to start crying as well, no one really knows why but at the same time, no one is surprised, that young man is full of surprises.

After a long time of waiting, the legends decided to leave the bureau and go back to the Waverider to see if they could help with something. Sara going missing means that Zari is in charge and oh boy. The first thing Zari did was ordering them around.

"Charlie and Ray, you two are going to go through all the camera records to see if you can find anything!" Captain Tomaz order them and they obey, letting Zari have her moment and then starts walking to the library.

"Mick and John, first, don't destroy the ship, wizard man, go to your quarter and see if you can Abra Kadabra with your magic hands and find Sara. Mick, use that criminal brain of yours and see if you can figure out where the kidnapper has taken Sara!" Either one of them is happy with their orders but as long as they didn't have to be together they are satisfied.

"What about you?" Mick asks and Zari shakes her head, smiling but also trying to figure out how she is going to build the thing that is supposed to track Sara. If it will actually work is a big question, really big question because the hacker herself doesn't even know, she will be testing a theory when she builds it.

"I will be working on a device that will hopefully work on spotting Sara's destination," She says, committing the insurance with saying "hopefully" in her sentence, hoping that Mick won't register it.

"Hopefully?" He asks suspiciously and Zari really don't have the time for this conversation right now, she has a device to build, she has Sara to save.

The thing is, Sara can easily take down 5 guards twice her size without any problem so why isn't she back on the Waverider yet? Sara was trained by the league so the only thing making sense would be if Sara was kidnapped by someone stronger and better than her, or smarter.

She must have been kidnapped by someone in the league, maybe Nyssa? Ra's? Or maybe there is someone else that is better than Sara.

"The transportation is finished, I have all the access from the Waverider that Captain Tomaz gave me permission to access," Greyson informs the director as she is sitting in her chair, behind her desk, going through all the information her agents have sent her this far.

Hearing that sentence woke Ava up from reading through all the emails and she immediately opens the file with the camera information. Her eyes start watering as she comes to the part where she can see the fog spreading all over the ship. Thoughts like "what if the fog got in the way of the cameras?" and "who are you?" goes through Ava's head. But the thoughts are all forgotten as her eyes catch a glimpse of something on the bridge throughout the speeded up camera clips.

"Finally!" The director whispers when she is able to get a clear face photo of the kidnapper.

"Greyson, I need you to search in the FBI's database to find the person's identity!" Ava orders the AI but gets nothing back, "maybe it just takes time, after all, there are a pretty big amount of people on the earth all through time." Is the thought that goes through the smart director's mind.

"I can't find a match," The supercomputer lets out and just as Ava thinks it's over, even though she refuses to give up, the AI says something again that catches her ears.

"You have a call from the Waverider," And Ava doesn't think she ever has been this excited to hear from them and normally she would be hesitating on answering but nope, that won't happen in a situation like this.

"What does the database say? Who is the kidnapper that I will for sure hit a hundred of times over?" Zari asks and the disappointed face expression joins the party when Ava doesn't answer back right away.

"There is no match, we are on square one again!" Ava screams, not to Zari, it wasn't meant towards Zari at all, or at anyone but herself. The blonde is angrier and annoyed by herself than she is on the kidnapper at the moment. Sara is her fiancé, the love of her life, the person who she will marry and love for the rest of their lives, it is Ava's duty and responsibility to keep her safe and protected. Or that is at least what Ava thinks of herself, why she is blaming herself.

Ava almost breaks down again, yes again, for the fifth time the last couple of hours, she never breaks down but this is just too much for her to handle.

Before she even knew it, a portal opens and through it walks Zari. Ava would be lying if she says that she didn't wish for it to be Sara instead but when she feels arms wrapping around her body, the director is just happy that someone is there right now.

"Can I see the part where she gets kidnapped?" Zari asks and Ava nods carefully. She would have asked why but she doesn't have the energy and she trusts Zari. The little smile on the totem barer's lips also gave away that there is something she thinks of and Ava is open for every suggestion and idea that can end up with finding Sara.

"So you only looked in the FBI's record right?" Zari questions, wanting to make sure that all the information that she has is true. Ava nods again, not really trusting her normally soft and pure voice right now.

"I did some thinking and I think I might have an idea that can be right," Zari opens up and never before has she seen so much hope in the director's eyes.

"Where are you getting with this?" Ava asks, wondering and Zari cracks a smile once again. The smile reminds Ava of Sara, the way her lips gets curved and the look in her eyes. Just as Sara's lips curves and exactly the look in her eyes when she knows something and is about to impress Ava with telling her.

"We both know that Sara is more than capable to defend herself, and take down people, right?" Zari says, not really asking because she already knows the answer but trying to get the blonde to understand some more of where she is about to lead the conversation. Ava nods because she also knows that it was a way for Zari to get her head into the game.

"So if this person is some random person she would easily be able to take them down." Ava follows her by every word Zari says, the director's bran is already making connections in her head between the information.

"Now, if this kidnapper is someone stronger and smarter than Sara, she wouldn't be able to get out of the situation just as fast," The temporary captain of the Waverider says and Ava gets it.

"So there must be someone from the league!" Ava continues her speech and Zari nods. Of course, Zari is the one to figure this out, she is really smart and this makes total sense.

"But one problem, how will we test the theory? There is a reason behind why I don't know so much about Sara's time in the league," Ava complains but she is all open for Zari to figure out a way.

"Well I fixed Gideon while everyone was distracted with finding Sara and I think I have an idea," Zari says and opens a portal, dragging Ava with her as she walks through it.

"Gideon, I need you to search for this woman in every database you can find!" Zari orders excitingly and in just the next second, there are long lists scrolling on the screens on the bridge.

"Hey what is going on? I heard you coming back onto the ship," Ray questions as he walks up to them where they are standing.

"There was a time where the woman you are looking for called herself Talia Raatko while boarding a boat in secret, the cameras were on at the time Talia knocked the men out of conscious," The AI replies and Ray looks over at Zari, catching the other doing the same and in the middle of this, Ava stands and is completely lost, not understanding a thing.

"Raatko, as in Nyssa Raatko?" Zari asks Ray to confirm because she knows Ray have met Nyssa's sister, she just wanted to be sure that this, in fact, was the one she is talking about. The totem bearer gets her answer when the tall nerd nods.

"Sara's ex Nyssa?" Ava questions, not really wanting to meet Sara's ex, especially if Sara ran away with her, there must be a reason. Zari lets out a quiet "yes" and the director loses it all, in her mind.

"Are you two saying that Sara, MY fiancé, ran away with her ex?" Zari looks at her and opens her mouth, ready to speak but Ray gets to it first.

"Kidnapped actually," Ray corrects her and if Ava wasn't busy with getting her head together she would without hesitation kick his but for saying that right now.

"No, it wasn't Nyssa, it was, in fact, Talia al Ghul, Nyssa's sister who kidnapped Sara," Zari explains and for a little second there, Ava was revealed, well until she hears Ray's voice again.

"Which is not better because Talia is older, smarter and even meaner than Nyssa, so trust me, you don't want to upset her," Ray says and oh boy, Ava had to control every muscle in her body so she does not end up with having to explain to Sara why the idiotic boy has a black eye.

"Just a question," Sara says, not really knowing if Talia has calmed down yet or if she is still, you know, vulnerable.

"Yes?" Talia answers, keeping it short, trying not to reveal more of her weak side.

"Why did you have to poison me and my team? You know asking is a pretty common thing nowadays," The blonde questions with her own little mix of joking in her sentence, no idea on what to do with the situation.

"You know our ways, I wanted to keep it traditional," The brunette teases, a smirk making its way up and suits itself on the older assassin's lips.


	6. Helping The Enemy - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it's the 3rd and last part of the crossover, I am already kinda finished with the next chapter but I will be spending my evening catching up on Supergirl and Flash!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late with the chapter but I'm sick and fell asleep the first thing I did when I came home.
> 
> I will see you all in less than 7 days! (hopefully)
> 
> YouTube: TheNetflixGal  
> Instagram: TheNetflixGal  
> Twitter - Gal_Netflix  
> Wattpad: TheNetflixGal
> 
> Thank you for reading.

Outside POV

 

They are able to see the land now, it's not just clouds and ocean anymore. Of curse, this is the place because why would the universe be nice to a reformed assassin? The question is why Sara is the one to be punished by the universe and not Talia. If someone were going to get hurt for their past decisions and acts it would make sense if that someone was Talia. The blonde ex-assassin is just really tired of having to fight all the time as the universe seems to be against her. She has been through enough in her life already so why is she still punished. First, the gambit, then the league, dying, being resurrected, the bloodlust situation, Laurel's death, the death totem, Malice, her father's death and now this. 

 

"You never said this is where she is," Sara mumblers quietly, feeling uncomfortable with the destination. Talia looks over at her and deep down she feels sorry for the blonde but that is not something that she would ever admit.

 

Instead of giving the captain an answer she stands up and starts walking to the pilot in the front of the private plane that Talia decided to use so they could get to their location. Sara is pretty happy with the decision that her ex-girlfriend's sister made, she would not be as happy if they decided to go by boat and that would take forever. 

 

"Do we have the location of this assassin girl?" Ava asks harshly, the director is getting more and more annoyed and let's say it is a very good thing that she is on the Waverider and not in the bureau where she would be surrounded by agents.

 

"Yes we do and I guess we should get going, like right now!" Zari says stressfully. In just a second, Ava's gaze is on Zari, begging the totem bearer to explain further as she herself is gaining panic and stress about the situation.

 

"Why Z?" Charlie asks, sending her a comforting and safe look that seems to work at least a little because Zari lets out the breath she absolutely knows she has been holding since she found out.

 

"Talia is on Lian Yu and if Sara is with Talia...." Zari starts and is about to continue but Ray sticks in and takes her place, something the current captain is revealed he does.

 

"We don't know what will happen, I met Talia once," The nerd says and gets all the eyes in the room onto him, wow, such an uncomfortable feeling.

 

"Yeah it was on a mission, the Legends had some problems we ended up in Nanda Parbat and Talia was just a kid, I think Sara trained her and that is not a good thing," He clarifies and just like that, the worry in Ava's eyes grew bigger and everyone can see it, the panic, the fear of losing Sara, the fear of her fiancé being tortured. 

 

"I hate this island, so much I don't even know what to do with the hate," Sara half screams half whispering when she steps onto the ground. Yeah, hate is really the word for her feelings towards this island.

 

"Maybe you could calm down with Nyssa when we find her," Talia suggests, jokingly but also because she wants to know where Sara stands in this mission. 

 

Sara's reaction was natural at first, kind of trying to make out what the other woman just suggested, what it meant, and when she realized what "calm down with Nyssa" meant she turned her body so she was standing, facing Talia. 

 

"I am happily engaged to the love of my life so no, I won't "calm down with Nyssa"," The captain says, irritated about the way Talia put it, also a little scared because since when do Talia say things like this?

 

"Okay then, I guess we will see Nyssa's reaction when she sees you," Sara gets in reply. "Is this woman really trying to change my mind about my engagement? No one can change the way I feel about Ava, who does Talia think she is?" Her thoughts taking over her mind, but for real though, why is this such a thing? Nyssa had told Sara to move on with her life and Sara did, of course, she has been missing Nyssa over the last years, how could she not? The woman was her first real relationship, the first person Sara loved.

 

But that doesn't change the way she feels for Nyssa now, she moved on a long time ago, Sara sees Nyssa as more like a friend and family now, not the kind of family that Ava is going to be when they get married, the kind of family she has with the Legends. Friends but also family. "Oh gosh, how does Nyssa feel about her? Is she still waiting for her beloved to come back to her? Has she moved on?" Sara shrugs her body and starts walking away from the shore and Talia.

 

"Where are you going?" The brunette shouts after her.

 

"To go and get Nyssa, she will probably be at the military base!" Sara shouts back and sees the assassin as she is running to catch up with her.

 

"How do you know that?" Talia asks, her eyebrows moving closer together and the skin on her forehead moves closer, making creases.

 

"I know this island like I know the back of my hand, trust me," Sara reassures her and the silence falls down on them again, making both of them happy because they don't have to talk to each other.

 

"Look there, a plane, it looks like a private plane, is Talia rich?" Zari asks and looks at Ray who just shrugs and then over to Ava.

 

"Yeah duh, she is the mother of Bruce Wayne's child, of course, she is rich, she just got out of Iron Heights Prison, Mr. Queen also just got out, maybe just a coincidence or they teamed up," Ava says, giving the others ideas but they really don't have time to overthink that possibility, Sara's life might be in danger.

 

The Waverider lands on the shore, just at the side of the private plane, now it is just up for them to find Sara, maybe fight a little and then, well, no idea.

 

Ava is not feeling that good as she thinks of how Sara must feel, last time they were on this island she felt like crap, what would make her choose to come back here after that?

 

"Ava, Zari, the pilot says they went in that direction, he also told me that Sara is freely walking and that she is okay," Ray explains, causing everyone to breathe out, Sara is fine, she is not in danger. The satisfied expression on the director's face, no her whole body is amazing. Ava is able to breathe properly again now when she knows that Sara is at least okay. 

 

"Nyssa!" Sara screams and is about to run over to the girl but stops as she sees the surroundings, they are surrounded by military trained dicks.

 

Sara sends Talia a knowing look, telling her that she is about to attack, no matter what they use as weapons but the captain has a pretty good idea on that the guns the most of them are holding will get to use.

 

So they do, they fight.

 

One of the soldiers is so close to finishing Sara's life as he is aiming his gun at her, far away enough for it to be impossible for Sara to actually get to him and taking him down in time. So she doesn't really pay that much attention at him, only focusing on the other soldiers. Of course, Sara doesn't want to die, she has the love of her life to come home to and that makes her feel bad about the position she is in. Sara is risking her life for someone that isn't her fiancé, fine, it's Nyssa but what the hell is she thinking? 

 

Last time she experienced death this didn't happen, she didn't think of someone, she heard Laurel and felt her sister holding her in her arms and crying, to this day, the thought is haunting her. But at this moment, she is scared, not for death but because she has something to live for, she has Ava.

 

The gun fires and for a split second, Sara thinks she sees her team around her, maybe it is just her life and everything she is holding close, her family and her happy moments that are passing through her mind, making it hard for Sara to actually tell what is real and what is her whole life in pictures. Closing her eyes, her eyes filling up with tears now when she realizes that she will never see her fiancé again.

 

The blonde feels something hitting her in the side, but it doesn't feel like a bullet, is the bullet made of some magical material? Or is she just already accepting her fate?

 

Opening her eyes, being met with the sky over her and a weight on her stomach, making the captain confused, what is this and how the hell is this hell? Last time it had been a nightmare, now it is beautiful. The sky is blue, the surrounding is made of trees, a clear sky and warm weather, last but not least, looking down at that weight she realizes that this, in fact, must be heaven. 

 

"What happened? Did someone get hurt? Where is Ava?" Are Sara's first thoughts, the panic in her whole body is killing her, she really doesn't want this to happen, the captain hates not being aware of the situation and right now, Sara is confused. 

 

The weight on her stomach is her fiancé, Ava just saved her life, Ava pushed her in her side to get her out of the way. That makes it possible for Ava to have gotten hurt! 

 

Sara rushes her actions, sitting up, turning Ava around to look if she is dead. No scars, no bleeding, and a pulse, Ava is okay. This is also the moment when Sara realizes that Ava just sacrificed her one life just to save her and that Sara almost lost the love of her life, this all causes tears to make their way down her face.

 

All the soldiers are down, the Legends took care of that, Talia is freeing Nyssa from the tree. Yeah, Nyssa is usually more than capable of getting out of a situation like this but she is injected with something that makes her really weak in the body but is still just as normal in her mind. 

 

Ray makes his way over to the two brunettes and reaches out her hand, Talia might have kidnapped Sara and Nyssa was the reason why but it is never something bad to actually introduce yourself to someone. He gets two confused expressions in return but Talia takes his hand and shakes it.

 

"Talia al Ghul," She says and drops the nerd's hand.

 

"Ray Palmer," He says and smiles his positive smile. Zari walks up to them, looking between them with a confused look on her face.

 

"Ava? Ava, wake up, please," Sara begs, holding Ava in her arms, the director has a pulse so she is not dead but there can be so much more things hurting her.

 

Everyone sees and hears Sara begging, being devastated, they all run over to them and checks for a pulse, it's there and just then, the director decides to open her eyes. The relief on the shorter blonde's face makes them starts smiling. 

 

"Oh my god!" Sara whispers and pulls Ava closer into her chest, she is okay, she is alive. You can no longer see Sara's dry face, it is covered in salty tears and Sara has no intention to let Ava go, to release her from her embrace. 

 

Ava catches up on what is going on, she feels her fiancé crying and her shirt soaking wet. It actually makes the director start crying herself and they are now having a crying party on an island that already fills Sara's heart with sadness and bad memories.

 

"Shhh Sara I'm here, I'm safe," Ava says, reassures the captain and herself. The others are watching, Nyssa being a little jealous but this is all she ever asked for, her beloved to move on and find someone that makes her life complete, Sara deserves that. And she is smiling at the sight, happiness.

 

The Time Bureau gets a call from Zari, it is put on every computer screen there is in the Bureau. The agents are confused to see Zari there, not that she has been hiding from them but why would the totem bearer call the Bureau?

 

"Hey, we just came back from Lian Yu and everyone is safe, Sara has been found and your director is more than fine. We are glad that you all helped with finding our captain and Director Sharpe told me to inform you that you are allowed to go home from work, quitting the day early and to go home and tell your loved ones that you love them!" Zari says and ends the call.

 

"Aves, I am needed in Star City for some weird documentary about vigilantes," Sara explains as she is sitting on a chair beside Ava in the med bay.

 

"Okay, when will you be back?" The taller blonde asks the other, slightly disappointed that she only got an hour with her fiancé before she will go on a mission.

 

"We will be back in less than 24 hours," Sara answers and smiles gently at Ava.

 

"Did you just say we?" Ava asks and gets a nod in return from Sara.

 

"Yeah, I want you to meet my old team," Sara explains, leaning down to kiss her fiancé. As they pull away, they can both see the smiles on the other person's lips.


	7. She's My Fiancé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is a "filler part" but I hope you will like it anyway!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will see you all in less than 7 days! (hopefully)
> 
> YouTube: TheNetflixGal  
> Instagram: TheNetflixGal  
> Twitter - Gal_Netflix  
> Wattpad: TheNetflixGal
> 
> Thank you for reading.

Outside POV

 

Sara is leading Ava through the streets of Star City, showing her all the places she used to go to when she was younger. Ava knows the streets of Star City but she never got a tour of the city, what she knows is what she has learned from spending a couple of years working there but Ava was only working, not really exploring the city.

 

"That park over there used to be mine and Laurel's special place. We loved playing there as kids. When school started, we went there to talk about our problems and to clear our heads. In high school, Laurel took me there and told me about her first boyfriend, I was so excited because Laurel had been crushing on the guy for months. We went and bought ice cream after she told me. In college, I took her there and told her I was really close to failing my math class, instead of shouting at me about how irresponsible I was and how disappointed she was Laurel hugged me and offered her help. When I then found out that I was, in fact, not failing, I told her the news on that bench in this park!" Sara says, lets out a breath and looks into Ava's eyes. She just told her about her and Laurel's special place and it feels good to talk about her sometimes. Ava smiles at the story, really happy that Sara had a normal childhood.

 

"And that is why I'm taking you here because it has been killing me that I haven't been able to tell my sister about our news since it happened," Sara explains and stops walking, taking Ava's hands in her own and moves to sit on the bench.

 

"Hey, sis. I would love to tell you in person, us sitting on this bench but as that is not possible I am telling you this, out in the air, knowing that you will hear me in heaven," Sara says gently and softly with Ava holding her hands and smiling at her fiancé.

 

"Ava here proposed to me some time ago, we are engaged and I've never been this happy in my life. She makes me happy Laur, I really wish you were here with us so I could see your face when you find out that I'm not the one that popped the question. No need to worry though, I haven't lost my game, I was going to propose to Aves but she beat me to it," Sara says, joking a little, laughing as well and tears in her eyes. Ava is looking at her, smiling and ready to put in some words.

 

"So hey Laurel, I've heard a lot about you, Sara just told me about this place and I am happy that Sara had you as a sister to look up to while growing up. It's true, I actually had the courage enough to ask her to marry me and it is the best decision I've ever made. Just one question, how did you survive living with this person? She is more than a handful. Any good tricks or ideas for me? I really need them!" Ava lets out with a happy smile on her face, her fiancé looking at her like if she just got offended.

 

"Excuse me?" The captain says, jokingly and Ava shakes her head at the love of her life.

 

"I really do love her though and as you are not here to give me the "if you hurt her I will kill you" speech I can promise you the answer. I will never hurt your little sister, I wouldn't dream of it, I love her so much and she is my savior. About a year ago, I was at my bottom, I couldn't find a single reason for being alive, I was so broken. But Sara was there for me, she told me that I was special and extraordinary, she told me that she loved me and I truly believe that Sara is the only reason to why I am alive today. So no, I am not going to hurt Sara," Ava finishes and before she even knows it, Sara is pulling her into the longest, purest kiss ever. 

 

"Come on Aves, there are people I want you to meet," The shorter blonde says smoothly and stands up, taking Ava with her and they make their way to Oliver and Felicity's apartment.

 

"I'm coming!" They hear a voice on the other side of the door. Sara is prepared for her reaction but Ava has no idea on how Felicity will act when she sees her.

 

"Hey, thank you- Omg Sara!" Is what the two Time travelers hear when the figure opens the door. Ava watches as Sara gets pulled in for a hug. 

 

"Hey, Felicity, good to see you again, this is Ava," Sara greets her friend and introduces her to Ava.

 

"Oh, a hottie, nice job Sara!" Felicity says, the first thing Ava hears from the first person she meets from Sara's old team is how hot she is? 

 

"I'm Felicity, welcome to our home!" Felicity says again, this time more welcomingly and maybe Ava was wrong, maybe this women is nice after all.

 

"I'm Ava, this is a nice home," The director says and the two guests enter the apartment. 

 

"Where are Ollie and William?" Sara asks because she is not able to see the boys around here. 

 

"Well Oliver is at SCPD and William is at school for about 2 more hours," Felicity clarifies and smiles back at Sara. Ava can't help but feel a little bit jealous of how close the two are, it wouldn't be a problem because she knows Felicity is married and she trusts Sara.

 

"You lovebirds want something to eat?" The home-owner asks them just as the door opens and through it walks Oliver Queen. Ava has never met the man face to face but heard of him for some years, he has been on the news a lot lately. Felicity puts down what is in her hands and walks to the door so she can greet her husband.

 

"Guess who is here to see us?" Felicity says and pulls away from the kiss so he is able to see the sofas in the living room.

 

"Hey, Sara how are you? It's been a while," Oliver asks and greets his friend, completely ignores Ava, not because he doesn't want her here but because he is focused on Sara at the moment.

 

"Hey Ollie, yeah I'm good, mostly her doing," Sara answers happily, pulls away from the hug and points at Ava with a really big and light smile on her lips.

 

"Her doing? Well then I guess I have to thank you for keeping this woman here happy and from breaking stuff, she can be a handful sometimes," The late Green Arrow says with a joking tone in his voice and points at Sara who is faking an offended face expression and the other starts laughing at it.

 

"Yeah I have the best fiancé in the world," Sara says, waiting for Oliver and Felicity to catch up on the words. Quicker than the Flash, Sara sits down in her fiancé's embrace and kisses her on the cheek.

 

"Fiancé huh? Never thought you were ever going to settle down and make such a move on someone!" Oliver laughs and smiles, really happy for his friend.

 

"I'm coming to the wedding! Let me see that ring!" Felicity lets out excitingly, running over to Ava, wanting to see the piece of jewelry on her hand. Both Sara and Ava bursts out laughing, making the other two confused.

 

"I never actually proposed, Ava did, in the most romantic way ever," Sara confesses, taking Ava's hands in her hands and putting their fingers together, it fits perfectly.

 

"Give me every detail!" Felicity lets out and the adults spend the next hour or two talking about the proposal, the wedding plans, their missions together, how it's going with Oliver at his new job and so much more until William comes home and they start talking about school, Ava helping him with his history project. It ended up with Sara accidentally spilling the fact that she almost died in 1944 and it didn't take long before William figured it out and now there is one more person in the world that knows about time travel.

 

"And what about kids? I want a mini Sara running around, I will teach the kid everything about computers!" Felicity asks, hoping and wishing for the two to actually answer the question with the words the nerd wants to hear. 

 

Oliver shakes his head and looks at Felicity and starts giggling over the fact that his loving wife is spitting out all the things she will be teaching a three-year-old, most of the things are stuff he doesn't even know exists.

 

"Yeah maybe in the future," Sara answers and meets her fiancé's eyes, sharing a look that means so much for Ava and Sara but no one else understands.

 

"Don't be too excited, Sara was the definition of hell growing up," Oliver confesses and gets a harmful glare from the blonde he is talking about.

 

"Hey, I was not THAT bad!" The captain complains and Ava is witnessing it all from her fiancé's side.

  
  


Sara and Ava are laying in their bed, holding each other close and loving the moment. There is one thing that has been on Ava's mind since they were in Star City earlier and she hasn't been able to focus or think of anything else since.

 

"Sara?" She whispers into her lover's ear, hearing a quiet "hmmm" in return that just makes her heart skip over a beat. 

 

Sara looks up at her fiancé and their eyes meet, making them both smile brightly and big. Sara crawls deeper into the embrace, even though it's not really possible taking the fact that they are basically shearing the body space for one person.

 

"What about adopting?" Ava asks, a little shyly but very confident about her words, it 's just the sentence that she is a little shy about telling her fiancé. 

 

"Yeah maybe, or just go and talk to Alex on earth 38, they have some weird technology that makes it possible for two women to get pregnant," Sara suggests and you would think that Ava's eyes would be shining of happiness or for her to cheer of joy but she doesn't. Her face is showing the expression of worry and sadness.

 

"Aves, is that not something you want to try?" Sara questions her fiancé calmly, seeing the worry on Ava's face. The captain really wants a kid, if it would be possible she could take that little wild monster in her arms tomorrow so the last she wants is Ava having a change of mind about having kids.

 

"No no no, I want kids, don't worry about that! I want us to have a happy family, living in a house just the perfect size with light brown painted planks covering the walls outside and a red rooftop. I want it all it's just that," Ava confesses, smiling through it all until she comes to the last part where her smile drops and her voice becomes more and more silent.

 

"What is it Aves" Sara whispers, really starting to get worried about her lover. The shorter blonde places her hands on the taller blonde's chest just like she had done before for Sara.

 

"What if I can't have kids, I'm a clone remember?" She let out quietly and tears start forming in her eyes. Sara feels her pain, these feelings are feelings that Sara is familiar with, she would lie if she says that she never thought that she is not worth having a family and being happy.

 

"No no no hell no you know exactly what you say to me whenever I think those thoughts that are floating around in your head right now!" Sara says, not wanting her girl to feel this way.

 

Ava would normally answer with "It's not the same you're not a clone" but she knows Sara won't stop the conversation so she just nods and flips them over so she is on top of Sara. A smirk is making its way up on her lips and Ava's eyes darken as she thinks of her plan. 

 

Much to her disappointment, her lover is already at it and throws her arms around Ava's neck and pulls down her lips so they meet, and just like that, they are at it.


	8. Agreements Are Important

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so sometimes I read a special kind of fanfictions and gets some inspiration... I hope you like this chapter ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to proudly add that this chapter is about 2556 words which are more than usual so consider this a hate letter to Article 13 for destroying my future. Yes, I live in Sweden which is one of the countries in the European Union, but don't worry I will try to do my best for letting this fanfic to keep going. 
> 
> So the title is not something I'm proud of so let's not talk about it...
> 
> YouTube: TheNetflixGal  
> Instagram: TheNetflixGal  
> Twitter - Gal_Netflix  
> Wattpad: TheNetflixGal
> 
> Thank you for reading.

Outside POV

 

Zari and Charlie are both standing in the kitchen, or well Charlie is standing up with her feet on the floor but Zari. Zari is being her usual self and sitting on the kitchen countertop, not that anyone can judge because most of the teammates are exactly like her. It is probably only Mick and Zari that never even considered the possibility, Ava because she is really clear with her rules, no sitting on a workspace, her desk in the office, on tables, and absolutely not on kitchen countertops because that is a place where you cook food that you later on put in your mouth.

 

Mick never really considered it because it is too much work for just sitting on a special place when there are chairs all around the place and it is not as much work to sit on them instead.

 

"Charlie it's 10 AM how can you even wear normal clothes at this hour?" Zari asks, not really having an intention for the question, she just doesn't want the silence and awkwardness.

 

"Well, unlike someone, I actually like being dressed and out of bed, unless you get me drunk, then I'm not leaving my bed until the headache is gone!" Charlie answers her question and the totem bearer lets out a quiet laugh, more like a giggle that does not go unnoticed by Charlie and she makes it a challenge to make the other woman giggle like that more often.

 

"Speak for yourself, I actually love this outfit! It's comfy and cute," Zari defends herself playfully and smiles even though she tries really hard not to.

 

"That it is," Charlie lets out quickly, too quickly for her mind to know the words before they leave her mouth. Catching up on the words, her mind realizes what she just said and her cheeks quickly turn redder for each second that passes.

 

"Comfy, yeah it looks really comfy!" Charlie says, trying to save the moment, not really making it believable at all and her so-called friend Zari here don't buy it at all, instead of saying anything back she focuses her gaze down and on the floor to hide her blush.

 

"Ava come on, you can't for real be considering that!" Both women hear their captain's voice as she enters the room followed by Ava. Neither Zari or Charlie knows what to do about the situation because they have never seen the two fighting or disagreeing on something that makes them higher their voices like this. The world seems to be full of surprises lately, especially when it's about those two women.

 

"No no no, you don't get to say that! You are the one who wants to have like a million different flavors in a cake! It would turn out tasting disgusting!" Ava shots back and oh boy, never before have Zari or Charlie been this scared of their captain or the director.

 

"But come on! Who doesn't want rainbows in a cake? Think about it? A gay cake for a gay wedding? Huh?" Sara suggests and this has been one of her few arguments while Ava has been going on with at least 20 of them, 20 good arguments.

 

"Sara, what are we? 12?" Ava lets out and Zari can't help it, she needs to turn in with her words and so she does.

 

"On a scale from 1 to 10? Absolutely!" Zari gets everyone's eyes on her for saying that and she is still not regretting the words at all and everybody knows that.

 

"Zari come on, what do you think, white plain boring cake or a rainbow one?" Sara asks, trying to make it seem like the white cake would be a bad idea and Ava rolls her eyes at her fiancé's words.

 

"Ehhhm what is the color theme?" Zari questions, knowing it will be a hundred times easier to answer if she knows the theme of the wedding.

 

"We don't have one, the cake is the first thing on the list and the most fun so we started with deciding the cake," Sara answers and she is able to see the shaking movements on Ava's head beside her.

 

"Who the hell decides the cake before the actual color theme?" Zari lets out, almost angry about it and Charlie is still standing on her spot, not speaking at all, she doesn't want to get in the middle of this drama.

 

"Yeah, your captain! I told her that it is so much easier to decide things about the cake if the color theme is already set but she wouldn't listen," Ava answers and Sara gets a deadly look from Zari, apparently this whole cake situation is more important than she thought.

 

"Since when do I take the easy way in any situation?" Sara defends herself and Charlie is not really able to understand how this can be so important.

 

"Can't you two just hug it out? Or go and have sex and that way come back in some hours with an answer because this will not get anywhere, you are both too stubborn!" Charlie says and Zari looks at her with surprised eyes, Ava looks at Sara knowingly that is she had those two options she would choose the second one, which to be fair isn't anything Ava can say something about because she would pick that one as well.

 

Zari, who has known Sara for a little while now knows the look her captain has in her eyes and she knows it's her sign to leave. As long as she doesn't want to see her captain breaking the director's clothes which she rather not. Zari quickly grabs Charlie's arm and pulls the shapeshifter with her, trying not to think about the spark she felt when their skin touched.

 

The look on Ava's face told Sara everything she needs to know but she doesn't want to do something in the kitchen, more like Ava doesn't but Sara has no problem with having sex anywhere. 

 

"Bedroom now!" Sara says hungrily and Ava nods and waits for Sara to make her way closer to the director, which she does in no time and Ava quickly turns around but grabs the captain's hand so she has something to hold onto as she drags the shorter blonde with her.

 

"Gideon door!" Ava orders the AI and the moment later the door is shut and Sara is standing there, pulling off her clothes by herself which Ava is not happy about.

 

Ava pulls Sara against the door that for a second ago was open and attacks her lips. Their lips are moving together like that is the reason why they exist, perfectly shaped for the other's, like puzzle bits in a puzzle.

 

As Sara starts biting on Ava's underlip the director starts undressing her fiancé, starting with pulling the oversized blue hoodie over her head and as it is gone Sara starts pulling on Ava's own shirt, which is just her normal white work shirt. The kind of shirts that Sara usually rips apart without mercy or thinking of consequences. 

 

This happens now as well and if they would start counting bottoms on the floor in the quarter they would be counting for hours, Sara's fault because she is always the one to rip open Ava's shirt and she never wears bottoms so Ava never really has the opportunity to try it herself.

 

Sara decides to take the controller of their action and pushes Ava off of her and towards the bed, pushing her beautiful blonde fiancé onto the bed in only her bra and jeans. 

 

Their lips probably never left each other and they had no plan on changing that for at least some minutes before someone got to worked up and making out wouldn't be enough anymore, however, that is not happening yet so making out it is.

 

Both women's eyes are closed and their hands and running all over each other, Sara's left hand making its way up and down Ava's side and the right one holding the director in place as it is placed, going crazy in the taller blonde's hair. Ava's hands are not so much more friendly at all, her right hand is massaging Sara's breasts equally through the fabric of the captain's bra and the other hand is going on, making patterns on her fiancé's back.

 

The need is starting to appear for Ava, for the first time ever, Ava is the one to be enveloping that feeling and need first during sex. Sara knows Ava and she knows her fiancé's need just by feeling her skin against her own so she moves her hand that just was in Ava's hair and starts pulling off the director's jeans.

 

The small moans and whines that are escaping Ava's mouth are enough for Sara to copy the sounds and let them out from her lips as well. It turns into a moaning party with the two of them trying to keep it down at least a little for the sake of their teammates. It is not the most fun thing to hear after sex, especially for Ava, she is learning to handle the team and their comments, the way they do stuff and all but sometimes it can be too much, she just has to learn that if you are a Legend, nothing really is private. Apart from details from your sex life, they are absolutely private, that is if you talk to Ray or Zari, the rest can handle it.

 

With only Sara's jeans and bra still on and Ava's underwear and bra, Sara decides to pull off the clothing fabric off of her fiancé, starting with the bra. The captain reaches around Ava's back and unclips her bra, letting her beautiful breasts free, or well at least for a few moments before she grabs a hold of them, putting her mouth on the right one and starts giving Ava the pleasure she deserves. 

 

Sara is biting and licking on her fiancé's breasts, giving them equal attention and at the same time she is able to hear whines and moans coming from the director which just works Sara up even more and when she turns her gaze at Ava she can only see her neck as the director's head is pulled back on the pillow.

 

Ava loves this, the feeling in her whole body is amazing, she feels loved, wanted and safe, it's a miracle that Sara even gave her a chance to begin with, this love and feeling of home is something Ava lives for.

 

The captain moves down Ava's body with kisses, her mouth never really leaving the skin for more than a second at the time and as her fingers start to pull off the fabric that is embracing Ava's bottom area she can feel the smell of how wet Ava is. If Sara wasn't turned on before she sure is now and it only gets worse as she feels the actual wetness on her fingers, practically dripping from the director's vagina. 

 

"Sara," Ava mumbles, begging for Sara to start touching her where she needs her the most. One simple look from Ava to reach Sara's eyes is all that the captain needs for her to know what her fiancé needs.

 

So she follows the orders from the look with placing her mouth on Ava's clit, sucking, licking, you name it, she does it all and her feedback is the loud sounds coming from her lover, and the way Ava moves her body against the touch.

 

Just as the great unbreakable director is about to cum, Sara put two fingers inside of her, moving them in the same rhythm as Ava's hips are moving and her tongue is licking. Hitting that special point in Ava that makes her go over the edge faster than The Flash can run through Central City.

 

And she does, Ava cums and it's still one of the best visions Sara has ever experienced, the vision of her fiancé as her whole body relaxes after an orgasm and her name coming out in a loud moan from Ava's lips. Not many things beat this.

 

Sara climbs her way up Ava's body again and lays down beside her but puts her head on Ava's chest. Not without anything between because if that were the case they would be going for hours. 

 

This is the moment Ava realizes that her lover still has her jeans on and she evidently feels guilty over the fact that Sara hasn't gotten the same pleasure.

 

"No, it's okay, making you cum is enough for me, I swear you don't even need to touch me because I already came," Sara says as Ava was about to move and return the favor. The confused smile on Ava's lips makes Sara giggle a little, never before has the former assassin seen anyone being confused and expressing it with a smile.

 

"Same time as you did, trust me these pants are going into the laundry!" The captain answers the question even though it never was asked in words.

 

Ava giggles, loud and clear and this is the ideal life for Sara, for now at least. The way her fiancé giggles and laughs, smiles and the looks she gives are things that Sara lives for.

 

"White cake sounds amazing," Sara says as she drifts away into sleep in the arms of the director. The previous smile turns into a winner's smile at those words and Ava carefully moves to take off the jeans that Sara is wearing. 

 

The captain is right, the jeans are in face soaking wet so Ava walks over to the drawer in the room and takes out pajamas for both of them. The director closes the drawer and makes her way back over to the bed and starts dressing her fiancé and then puts on her own pajamas. Dressing Sara might be one of the more difficult things to do here on earth, or any earths and universes because the life-threatening former assassin isn't a heavy sleeper, one wrong move and she will be having Ava down in a second.

 

But she manages to make it through without waking up Sara and she moves up on the bed, crawls under the sheets and closes the space between the two as much as possible just to hear the following escaping Sara's mouth.

 

"Goodnight my love," She says, smiling and Ava can't believe it, or no actually she can because it's Sara.

 

"You were awake the whole time weren't you?" Ava asks and Sara nods, making her fiancé shake her head at the captain.

 

"I just love seeing you trying to dress me, even though I love seeing you undress me even more," Sara lets out quietly with a wink at the end, Ava just rolls her eyes, smiles and turns Sara's body so she can spoon the shorter assassin to sleep.

 

"I'm not the li-" Sara begins but is cut off by another voice.

 

"Shut it Lance, we both know you are!" Ava finishes her sentence even if that wasn't the original sentence.

 

And that is how Director Sharpe soon to be Lance and her soon to be wife Sara Lance agreed on something that before was something they would never agree on, the world is crazy, isn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm from Sweden, one of the countries in the European Union. I'm not happy about the whole Article 13 thing, my parents are convinced that this is false and we are getting tricked because they haven't seen anything on the news about it or on Facebook and you name it. Honestly, I want it to be true because living a life without posting edits and be able to hang out with my friends over social media is not a life I want to live. I have gotten so many friends because of editing and I don't like the thought that this can be the ending of that opportunity for so many people out there.
> 
> I will try to do my best to keep this fanfiction alive, I've heard so many different versions about what will happen because of Article 13 and I hope that fanfictions won't disappear because technically, it's not copyright. These kinds of stories might be because the storyline isn't exactly originally mine, the characters aren't mine but what about AUs? 
> 
> AUs as in a storyline about Sara and Ava meeting through work because Ava is working for the FBI and Sara's best friend is Zari who gets in trouble for hacking important stuff aren't Warner Bros's stories which means they technically shouldn't be allowed to take that down. 
> 
> If this fanfiction gets taken down because of Article 13, is this something you want me to do? Start writing an AU about AvaLance? Or maybe follow me on Twitter and I can post there because once again, they shouldn't be able to take that down.
> 
> Thank you for reading my rent over Article 13 and the future of this fanfic, tell me what YOU want and your opinions on what I should do if you want to be a part of what I will do if something like this happens <3


	9. Be Yourself And It Will Be Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Zari make a deal and the rest is just crazy stuff I wrote and now I feel like this is a filler chapter but sometimes that is necessary because we don't want it to be 10 chapters long do we? Also, I need to continue writing the summary for each chapter so I can still have a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is late and I'm so so so sorry about that! I will still post on Wednesday if I can because school is killing me but I will try!

(Note: I feel like I need to say it before you start reading. This chapter includes exercising to be in form for missions and I don’t want it to sound like “you need to be in form to be beautiful” or something similar because I hate that and I believe that you are beautiful just as you are, the size of your body doesn’t matter, don’t let your body own you, own your body and be proud. And of course, if you want to exercise to lose weight then, of course, you should be able to do that, just remember to do it in the right way so you don’t risk to get anorexia because that is not something you get out of easily.  
I just hope I don’t offend someone with this chapter, thank you, xoxo Line)

Outside POV

The group of misfits is gathered in the parlour, just as usual when they come back from a mission. It's pretty safe to say that the majority of them are tired after today's insane adventures that took place just moments ago. Tired might actually be an understatement, the team members are exhausted with Zari laying in the big armchair that looks more like a mini couch. Whatever it is actually doesn't really matter, what does matter on the other hand is that the little human being that is "sitting" on it certainly doesn't know how to sit properly, must be the gay that is talking.

Sara is "sitting" on a boring normal chair, the kind that normal people place their butt on when they are going to eat. The captain, however, is sitting with her legs spread out, each limb on their own side of the chair's back and her tummy, actually her whole front is leaning against the piece of wood. The same piece that you are supposed to lean your back on. The blonde is also resting her head on her arms that are crossed on the top of the supporter made for your spine. Her way to use a chair isn't really something that teachers in middle school accepted but hey, blondie is the boss on this ship so she can practically do whatever she wants.

Charlie walks into the room and the shocked expression on her face is extremely hard to miss. Well at least if you have your eyes open, then you don't really have the best chance to witness it. This is Zari's case, her eyes have been closed since they got back from Oslo 2019. 

Sara had woken the whole team up at 4 AM because one of their old friends had decided to show up in the middle of the day in Norway. For them, it was 4 AM, for Norway and everyone that lives there it was almost 11 AM. Oh, and of course, it was also the same time for the familiar magical creature, also known as "damn horse is fireproof" and its popular "sparkle sauce". 

Everyone was slow to get out of their bed but eventually, most of them made it to the bridge. "Most of them" means everyone except Charlie who was still in bed, sleeping, without hearing the noise that came out of the many speakers in her quarter that had told her to get up.

Flashback

The bridge is filling up with people, not really but as good as you can fill up a bridge at 4 in the morning and with a crew on 7 if you count the AI that does not exist in human form. One after the other they join in, all in their pajamas and with a sleepy face on. 

Sara is feeling like something is missing and counting the members because yes, they might be adults but that is only if you count age by years from the day you were born and not mentally. If age would be about how smart and mature you are the team is not a day over 11 years old, except Ray, he is 12. 

Anyway, counting the misfits, Sara quickly realizes that someone isn't there, someone is missing or totally just don't care to join. Realizing who it is the captain is also pretty sure that she is capable of both and it doesn't really matter which because she doesn't care, but she can also be making some good use for the mission.

"Z, go and get your girlfriend," Sara orders Zari with a tone in her voice that reveals that she is just not having the energy to argue with the shapeshifter right now. 

"She is NOT my girlfriend but I can do you the favor... IF, we go and buy some donuts locally wherever we're going," The totem bearer proposes the terms on the deal. She is still standing on the same spot, not having the intention to move closer to her friend's quarter before her captain closes the deal and agrees with her terms.

"Okay fine, but only when we are finished with our actual mission!" The blonde says with the voice she uses when her team is acting like children, not that Zari is at the moment but this is still a parenting moment for Sara.

Zari is quick to move right as she hears those words, suddenly she has nothing against waking up at this hour to go and fight a mystical creature and send it to either hell or bring it to the bureau where she knows Sara will stay for at least an hour because... Well, she is always claiming it to be "business" but the "time pigs" as Mick calls them, might be stupid enough not to get it. However, the Legends aren't bureau agents, they are Sara's family and knows exactly what is going on every time she claims to have to "talk business" with Ava, aka the blonde's fiance, which the once again totally idiots that are supposed to be some of the smartest in the world are not smart enough to get when their boss is lying to them. 

Present time

"Why is she so sad?" Charlie asks the captain, who is also kind of depressed at the moment.

"I never got my donuts," Zari lets out slowly with a deep hint in her voice, most people would be surprised at how close the girl is to actually cry, like letting out tears from her eyes but it's nothing out of the normal for the girl's family, they are used to it.

"That is because you didn't get her along," The captain explains with the same tone she used this morning when they made the deal about it.

"Me? How does any of this have to do with me?" The shapeshifter questions and looks at Sara confused who returns her answer by nodding before she opens her mouth to talk.

"We made a deal, if she got you to join the mission we would go and buy donuts locally but as you never showed up she didn't get her donuts," Sara explains and Charlie's eyes fill up with guilt and a knot starts to form in her stomach, she hates being the reason why Zari is sad.

"Well then time mom, I will take her and the jump ship and we will go and get donuts," The curly haired girl says with no sign of a hole where Sara can get in and argue about it, and maybe this had been the plan all along. For Zari and Charlie to start taking care of each other.

Just as Sara is about to say anything, to agree and say "okay" she looks up to see that they are no longer in the room.

"Oh my god, there are so many to choose between! How am I ever going to even come close to deciding?" Zari lets out in happiness, she is just like a child, she is acting and talking like one. Her voice is light and filled with clear happiness.

"Okay then, we take one of every sort," Charlie clarifies and never before, has anyone seen such big eyes on Zari's face.

Charlie is so much nicer and happier when she is around Zari, especially if the two of them are alone. No one really knows when this started but it's not like anyone is complaining, Zari would be the last one to see it as something bad because she is getting the same emotions and she acts the same when she is around the shapeshifter as well.

The two pay for the donuts with money that Gideon made back on the ship, something Zari makes sure to thank the AI for later. Problem is that when Zari eats donuts she can eat them til she blackouts and that is why the totem bearer grabs a pen and writes it down on her arm. Charlie looks at her friend and lets out a giggle, knowing exactly why she places a pen and starts moving it and forms letters on her arm.

"What? I don't want to be rude!" Zari says jokingly, they both know that she will forget before she starts her 10th donut, that is usually when you can't reach her anymore. 

She really shouldn't eat this much donuts and Zari knows that as well but she can't help it and besides, Gideon never let her eat to the point when it starts to be deadly. The big question is how she can keep her form and not gain weight, probably one of the good things about having Sara as her captain. Sara never lets her eat them without working out after because the blonde knows that if you start eating junk food and not keeping up with the workout then you easily lose interest and motivation to keep training.

It's not like any of them works out to be beautiful because it doesn't matter how you look or how much you weight, what really makes you beautiful is when you own your body and accepts that this is the way you look like. Well, and of course who you are on the inside. Zari has no problem with gaining weight, she couldn't care less but Sara is hard on her. The captain keeps telling her to work out if she is going to eat so much junk food because she needs her to be healthy and in form, if something happens, like if she gets lost on a mission and needs to take down a few idiots. 

Sara doesn't need to tell Charlie to work out because she is doing it on her own and a lot so there it is the other way. Sara is constantly on Charlie to eat more, doesn't matter what but as long as she puts in some food in her body. Ray is also not the one to actually work out, it happens like once a month if Sara doesn't tell him to, which almost always works and he does what he is told to do. John has his magic and well crazy spells but that doesn't stop the blonde captain from pushing him to work out once in a while as well. Mick is Mick and he is more than capable to take down people and Sara knows that. The writer also works out without Sara's orders so that's good.

Once again, this has nothing to do with how they look, or maybe Mick because it happens sometimes that he only need to look at people and they back down. It has to do with how her family can handle others and Sara rather not have any of them getting in danger because they don't know how to defend themselves. 

And this might also be a way for Sara to parenting them around, something she really doesn't like doing because they should be able to figure this kind of stuff out by themselves, they are adults after all. Sara would be a bitch and an idiot if she would be bossing them around and telling them to work out if she doesn't do it herself. Which she does, she completely works out but not on the same level as the others. No, she works out every time Ava comes back from work and is not a complete mess and tired. Normally, they do sparring sessions, sometimes with bo-staff, sometimes they are boxing and sometimes they do hand to hand combat. Some of them end up with too much tension in the room for the shorter blonde's liking and sometimes it ends up with them both laying on the floor tired as hell. The perks of having a fiancé that can keep up and you have to fight back so you don't get knocked down. 

Anyway, the point is that working out on the ship is about being able to defend yourself and being happy because exercising gives out hormones that make you happy and the team of misfits needs that positive energy with all the shit they are dealing with, maybe not Ray, he is always seeing the positive things when you think there is nothing good about it, probably even in death.

(Note: Sorry for being days late but I was on a trip and I wanted to enjoy the time with my friends instead of writing, no worry, I will still post on Wednesday if I can and I will try so hard but school takes a lot of my time, you get all the updates about this on my Instagram so make sure to follow me there! Thanks for sticking around, Line)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have a flashback, like or not? I have no idea myself so please tell me ypur opinion!


	10. Decision, Decision On The Wall, Which Answer Is Best Of Them All?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ehhm so this is really late... sorry about that but I guess it's time for the wedding soon because I'm running out of ideas...

Outside POV

Who would know that planning a wedding for the ones and only Ava Sharpe and Sara Lance would be this hard and take this long for the small details? Well now them anyway. By some rare reason, Sara and Ava thought that they would plan this wedding in the same amount of time it would take them to actually say "I do". No not really that dramatic but it's not far away from it.

Two things have been decided, the color theme and the cake, they don't even know where, when or how the ceremony will play out, be or the date. Hell, they don't even have the season yet but both are pretty satisfied with spring because of the weather.

Ava is absolutely sure about what she wants, well more like how but that plan also includes the location. The director wants to get married on a mountain with the view of a city in the background, rather on the afternoon than in the middle of the day because of the light from the sun.

Sara, on the other hand, wants it to be somewhere warm where she can jump into the ocean with her wife in her embrace. When Sara suggested the idea to Ava, the taller blonde almost spit out the water she had in her mouth, there is just no way that she is going to let her wife throw her into the water one more time.

"Ava what about Thailand? There are mountains there and a view of the sea?" Sara asks her fiancé nicely, trying to sell the option to the director.

"So you can throw me into the water later? No thanks!" Ava says and laughs a little, did Sara really think she would buy that and agree to it?

"But the weather is warm, so is the water and I promise you, I won't throw you into the water!" The shorter blonde says and gives out some terms on a deal, a deal she hopes her fiancé will take.

"....Fine! But then we go to Europe for our honeymoon!" Ava agrees and she could swear she sees the shorter blonde making a winner dance which makes her giggle a little.

"Okay! But I need at least 5 days on a beach!" The captain lets her fiancé know what she needs and smiles when she gets her reply.

"Oh yes, it's not like we are going to Europe to see some cities and explore, no, we are just going to be on a beach and sleep," Ava jokes and they both end up laughing for a good amount of time before they catch their breaths.

"Haha very funny Aves, of course, we will be exploring the cities and cultures, I just have to spend at least some days on a beach and in a hotel room with you and without plans," Sara says, a specific kind of smirk on her face and a wink from one of her eyes.

"No plans? Not at all?" Ava asks with what some would say a copy of Sara's smirk placed on her face.

"No I have plans, for days, just doing the same thing but at the same time it will be different every time," Sara admits, teasing her lover a little too much if they are going to keep planning.

Ava lets out a giggle and even how much her body screams at her to jump on Sara right now, her brain knows they really should continue planning.

Place and honeymoon are two things on the list that Ava moves over to check to mark that they are done, next up, date and guest list.

Nate hasn't been this bored in years, why did he decide to work at the bureau again? Oh right because he missed Amaya but is that still worth it? He sure had a much better time with the Legends but he feels like he makes more sense and more important job here anyway.

The former superhero slips out of his mind when he hears a voice call out his name, or more like whisper very very loud. There is only one person at the bureau that the description suits on, one very insane time agent named Gary Green.

"Nate, Nate! Oh gosh, he's dead, director Sharpe will kill me," The voice says again, yup, definitely Gary.

"I'm not dead Gary, I'm just thinking," The late superhero confesses, his mind is not really there in the conversation with him and Gary and that is something even a newborn would notice but Gary is just as clueless as always and he can't even notice.

"Oh my Beebo, that would have been the end for me!" He lets out quite loudly and then realizes that his friend is thinking about something.

"Are you okay?" He asks and moves a little bit closer, makes some weird movement with his hands and arms in trying to prove his point and get an answer on the question.

"Yeah, I just hate paperwork," Nate replies and moves his hand up behind his head and rubs his hand against his neck for a moment.

"Oh, then I guess it's a good thing it's Friday! Bowling!" Gary says excitingly in hope to get the other man on a better mood. It kind of worked, Nate smiles and giggles a little when Gary starts to make weird faces that reminds him of the last time they went bowling.

"Okay then, I have an hour left before I can walk out of here so let's kill it!" Nate suggests and just as the words leave his mouth a portal opens up behind them and a happy director steps out of it.

"Director Sharpe!" Gary lets out but doesn't bother to hide the excitement in his voice.

"Hi, Gary. What are the two of you going to kill?" Ava questions worryingly and the gaze from her eyes moved between them a couple of times before she straightens her back even more and her eyes become more threatening.

"Time!" Gary says without hesitation and without hesitation, you don't think about what you say so that explains why he let those words escape his lips.

"The last time someone tried to kill time, a scary time demon appeared and the world almost ended so I better hope the two of you are kidding right now!" The director lets out pretty harshly but that is the point, she doesn't have the time to clean up after their disasters and this one would be pretty big.

"Ava, calm down, we are not literally killing time! We are going bowling after work so we are going to kill the rest of the time we have here with work," Nate explains and the serious facial expression on their boss's face fades to a more natural and calm one.

"Oh, but go on then, work the last hour you have today and maybe I will let you go half an hour early," Ava says teasingly, she really wants them out from the building so they can't distract the other agents that are actually here for work.

The smiles on the agents' faces are priceless but the tall woman doesn't want to admit that, instead, she walks into her office and just as she closes the door she turns around and sits down in her chair.

The thoughts about Sara are going around in her head. Some of them are happy memories, some of them are future dreams that she really wants to accomplish with the captain but the way of getting there would mean a lot of hard decisions and a possibility of ending up on the street. Or she can just continue being the director of the Time Bureau and Sara the captain of her timeship. But the thing is that it's not really the safest place for a kid to be. The Waverider could easily get hit by something or a time quake could appear and the bureau is not a much better place with magical creatures and boring paperwork.

So a house in the middle of a city somewhere nowhere would be a perfect match, the only problem being that they would have to say bye to everything and it would be like a game to see how long the Legends could stay alive without Sara. Not that it would be fun if they die but it would be interesting to see how independent they really are.

Maybe it would be worth it in the end? Ava has no idea, she really wants this, she knows Sara want the same thing but are they capable of doing this? Can they take this risk?

Sara is also sitting behind a desk but in her own office on the Waverider and her thoughts are circling in her head, the same kind of thoughts. Is Ava sure she really wants to give it all up? Or maybe they could handle a kid but on the Waverider and on the bureau instead. The bureau does have teachers, medical and the rest of what is really needed and other than that they have Ray Palmer for god's sake.

Sara remembers that Ray has actually mentioned a few times that he was like a mini teacher when he was younger, in school, he used to help the teachers out a lot with the other students. As long as the kid is not alone with John or Mick for too long it should be okay and survive childhood with only some damage.

Zari walks into the room and sees her captain deep in thoughts and it kind of worries her, what if something is wrong?

"Sara?" The totem bearer says rather calmly, not wanting to scare a late assassin, you never know what could happen. But Sara picks up on the sound and snaps out of her mind to look at Zari.

"Are you okay? You seem a little off, is something wrong with Ava?" Zari asks, worrying about her friend, a lot actually.

"No, Ava is fine, I was just thinking," Sara answers, her voice is crystal clear but the emotions in the words are not really there.

"Want to share?" The black haired woman asks with her eyes friendly looking and her hand moves to make some comfort touch to her friend's arm.

"My future, our future actually. I don't want to leave this ship or you guys but I feel like I want to settle down a little with Ava," Sara says, it's hard for her to tell Zari because she doesn't know how the other girl will react. And maybe she hinted a little about her thoughts and dreams to Zari.

"Wait are you talking about starting a family?" Yup, it did not go unnoticed by Zari and the facial expression is not much to judge from because she is just waiting for Sara to answer.

"Yes Zari, I want it all. I want to live in a house in some weird boring city long away from problems with Ava, a kid or two and a dog. Maybe a cat because there is no way the women will let me have a dog without her having a cat. I want to come home after work to see my wife and our child playing around!" Sara doesn't hold back and it feels so good to actually not holding it back and hiding it from Zari anymore.

"Does Ava know you feel this way?" Zari asks, trying to deal with the information and figuring out how to react to her captain thinking of leaving.

"Yeah, she wants it as well but it's just, I don't know," Sara admits and Zari pulls her up from her seat and embraces her arms around the blonde captain, holding her for a while.

"Sara you must know what you want and make a decision and I get this whole "having a happy normal family" thing but why do you guys need to move away? Ava could still work at the bureau and you can work with us so why is that a problem?" Zari asks and Sara laughs a little, she has also thought about this opportunity of course but hearing it from someone else makes it more real.

"Where would the kids be when Ava is working and I'm on a mission?" The captain questions herself more than Zari.

"With us! Can you imagine having a kid on here? Everyone would be so careful with everything!" The totem bearer replies and Sara smiles before she opens her mouth to speak.

"I already have a team of 2-year-olds so it wouldn't be that big of a problem but what about my fiancé? She would kill me if the kid gets as much as a scratch," Sara says and they both break out laughing.

"Tell Ava about this and I'll talk to you tomorrow," Zari says before she walks out of the room and moves to her quarter. Well, she pretends to walk to her own quarter but Sara knows better than so and she knows if she would walk into Zari's quarter she would find it empty and the women would for a fact be in Charlie's bed, spooning the other women.


	11. What Can Happen At 3 AM?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what happens all over the world at the same time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not being here for a while, I have a lot in school and everything is just a mess.
> 
> Annnnd you get this a day early because we don't need to talk about what happened in this episode and this is to possibly make you happy, i wish.

Outside POV

 

It was never her intention to do it but she really messed up and knows that if someone finds out, hell will break loose and she has been in hell, not a nice place, it's lonely and scary. Maybe walking into the kitchen at 3 in the morning just to get some food wasn't the best idea after all. But how could she have known that there would be so many decorations everywhere? It's not like Zari had told her not to walk into the one specific room with white and blue wedding decorations.

 

Anyway, she just knocked some random thing off the countertop and as long as Charlie knows, her really close friend, who she only loves as a friend, nothing more, will probably kill her. So Charlie turns on the lights and as quickly as she can, cleans it up, hoping and wishing for the love of god that the women who spent every second of her time awake this past week at planning this will not notice one little missing thing. Apart from the fact that it was big and beautiful, oh damn, she is so screwed.

 

Sara is asleep, deep in her dreams with her little pout placed on her gorgeous lips. All Ava wishes for is that her fiancé dreams of something sweet and indescribable, maybe even their future.

 

That wish is not making Santa's list this year. Ava feels how the smaller blonde starts moving in her embrace and it's not the gentle kind. No, Sara is switching her position repeatedly and fast, like if she runs away from something and needs to check behind her. 

 

Ava is almost certain that Sara is having a bad dream but instead of waking her up, Ava pulls her closer into her embrace, hoping it will help and calm her down. It isn't until now that Ava's bad feeling starts to really kick in, now when Sara starts saying things in her sleep, things that sound like "help" and "don't do this". 

 

"That's it!" Ava whispers for only herself to hear. Her voice is full of concern even though this is something that happens pretty often, Sara having nightmares is something that Ava is used to and she is also more than happy to help her out and be there for her. Sara is the love of her life after all and nothing makes her happier than seeing the former assassin happy.

 

The director leaves her comforting place and sits up, hovering over Sara's moving body. She places her hands on the captain's shoulders and shakes the smaller blonde a little but she gets no response, Sara is still asleep. Shaking her body again, a little harder this time and saying her name pretty loud is not helping either, Sara is fully drowning in her sleep with nightmares and bad memories surrounding her.

 

"Don't do this to me! Please!" Comes out of her mouth, Sara's voice screaming of pain and fear but it only comes out as a whisper and a bit unclear for Ava to hear. 

 

Ava knows that dream and it makes her feel awful for not being able to get Sara out of it, for not being able to protect her from it, for not being able to protect Sara from her own past. 

 

So the only thing that Ava thinks of doing and the only thing she has not tried yet is the thing she tries. Ava lowers her head and captures Sara's lips with her own. This situation happened once before but it was bad, really bad. Sara had pushed Ava off her and screamed at her not to touch her and then Sara had attacked Ava. The taller blonde knows that that wasn't Sara, she knew it from the beginning but it had taken Sara many days to actually believe it herself. Ava just doesn't want her to go through that feeling of lost and insecure again because even how much Sara had tried to deny it at the time, Ava knew she felt that way.

 

Their lips moving in perfect sync seems to work, Sara is actually coming back a little because she is present enough to react and mirror Ava's movements. 

 

Ava smiles at that, not the kiss, or actually, it has a little to do with the kiss as well but mostly because Sara is safe again. The thought takes Ava a little by surprise, how soft she can be when it comes to the love of her life.

 

They pull away and just the little fact that Sara reaches for more places a smile on the director's lips. Instead of giving her what she wants, which is Ava's lips on her's, Ava pulls her up so she is in a sitting position and embraces her, doing the one thing that she knows Sara actually needs right now.

 

The captain welcomes the hug from her fiancé, not really aware of why it is so filled with emotions but she is always happy to be close to Ava. To be close to the love of her life, gosh, she really can't wait to marry this wonderful woman who is so passionate when it comes to her work and what she loves in life. 

 

"I love you so much," Ava whispers softly with her head hidden in Sara's neck and hair.

 

"I love you too honey, so much, it's crazy!" Sara whispers back as lovingly as she can but it's not enough.

 

"Uhhhg why is there no words that can describe my love for you? It's frustrating!" The captain complains, making Ava giggle the softest giggle in the world.

 

"Yeah? Well, we are two with that frustration, trust me," The director says back and they slowly make their way back into a laying position, still holding onto each other.

 

Ava leans in to capture her lover's lips after a few, very comfortable and peaceful, minutes of looking into each other's eyes. Sara meets her in the middle and for being 3 in the morning, the two has a lot of energy which causes things to escalate rather quickly. 

 

With hands under tops and lips crashing onto the other's necks, they stay up for many more hours and not getting enough sleep, which is, not a common thing for the two of them anyway, mostly they get around 5 hours a night. 

 

Nate and Gary, our favorite agents, are away on a mission in Paris at the moment so they are awake and on their way down to a local café for some breakfast. Gary has been talking constantly about how good the croissants actually are here in Paris, fresh and recently taken out of the oven. Nate is not really able to say that he isn't interested because if there is something that makes his little pretty head to start debating on if he should or should not do things then it's food, especially local food, oh and breakfast. However, they end up staying at that café for about an hour, just eating breakfast, trying and tasting every single thing on the menu.

 

"Maybe we should go and actually do what we are here for Gary," Nate suggests after his fifth chocolate covered donut disappears into his mouth and down his throat.

 

"Yeah, good idea!" Gary says and the two of them moves to walk out of the café or well tries to, both agent's stomachs hurt so bad that it's embarrassing.

 

Ray is asleep, finally one that is having the best night in their life, well not really. He stayed up late last night, at like 1 AM and that is really long after bedtime for the adult sized kid he is. Truth is that he spent hours last night on a wedding decoration. It would only have taken him about an hour but when would he find the time to make a little tech thing and put it in the fireworks if he only had an hour? No, for once this tech thing had nothing to do with Nora, or maybe, but that's only because Nora gave him the idea. 

 

It is supposed to be a surprise and when the newly married couple dance after the ceremony, the fireworks will start exploding in the sky. The thing is, no one knows that there actually are fireworks in the big flower vase that only will be seen as a decoration.

 

Nora is kind of happy in her little cell, she has a really good book that she is currently reading instead of closing her eyes, she would have closed them hours ago if she didn't start thinking of Ava's wedding, well Ava and Sara's wedding. That made her think of her own parents and the life she had before this whole demon idea came to her father's mind. Nora also knows what her father did to Sara's sister and it just takes on her that it's her family's fault that Sara won't have her sister by her side on the best day in the captain's life.

 

Yeah, everything just sucks, she knows it's not really her fault and that everyone will remind her of that but she can't help but blame herself. It's a good thing that she won't be at the wedding, she would probably ruin everything. Well, that is what she thinks at least.

 

Jokes on her because hours later, the bride herself, or well one of them, joins her in the empty room and shuts off the cell's walls. Nora gives her a questioning look but the director just smiles and walks over to her, stepping inside the round circle, crossing the invisible wall.

 

Nora has no idea of what is happening and it doesn't make any sense, she could guess but she doesn't want to get her hopes up too much. Ava doesn't have to turn off the cell's walls if she just wants to step inside, she can, without consequences. But she had done that, why?

 

"So, you have been here a while and you don't actually deserve it, you have proven that you really are trying to be a better person and I believe that, U believe in you," Ava says, explaining the unasked question that Nora is holding in.

 

"Are you saying that.." She asks, still not wanting to be taking this the wrong way.

 

"Yes, now come on, you have a visitor," The director says and Nora jumps up from her seat, she really wants to see Ray again, it's been so long since she saw his face.

 

Standing in Ava's office, however, is not Ray, it's Sara. A rather big smile glued onto her face and open arms to hug the as of seconds ago former prisoner. Nora gives in and let Sara's arms around her body, question is, why Sara hugs her, they are not that close,

 

"So Ava and I talked, we want you at our wedding," Sara explains and Nora takes a step back, her face giving away the confused expression.

 

"But I, my father is the reason why you won't be able to spend the happiest day in your life with Laurel. I kidnapped Ray, I hurt you. Sara, you are insane, I hurt you, almost killed you and your team, why do you want ḿe to be there?" The woman lets out, clearly not understanding this situation or their decision.

 

"Nora, do you honestly think any of us are afraid that you would kidnap Ray again? It would be amazing if you actually did, wow Nora you have no idea. That guy has spent hours, whole nights just trying to find a way to get you out! He even grew a mustache, which I have to add, did not look good on him!" Sara reveals and Nora can feel her lips creating a smile as she thinks of how much time he has spent, trying to get her out.

 

"You and Zari are so damn close that I almost think she would be the one to plan an escape with you, even though her state with Charlie, which by the way I would love if you get on the train and start teasing her about. And Nora, I know that you feel guilty but it's not your fault, you are not your father! He was the one to do that to Laurel, not you. Your father was someone I wanted to kill for many years but you Nora, you are my family because you are a part of my team!" Sara finishes her speech, lets out a sigh and Nora's eyes are glossy because of tears that are so damn close to escaping her eyes.

 

"We want you there and so do the rest of the Legends, but they don't know anything yet so what do you say? Let's go and reveal the news?" Sara suggests and Nora nods, not really able to trust her voice right now.

 

Sara and Ava share a look, agreeing on something and Nora is more than curious how that is possible before Sara walks over to Ava, gives her a kiss, not the longest but also not the shortest, the perfect amount of time. Nora witnesses all of this and can't help but smile when the two lovebirds pull away and Ava lets out those perfect words that she wants to hear the love of her life say to her sometime in the future.

 

"I'll see you at the aisle," All three women in the room have smiles on their faces and a good feeling in their bodies.

 

Sara places a small kiss on Ava's lips one last time before she joins Nora's side and the two of them walks through the portal that takes them onto the Waverider.

 

"Gideon, tell everyone to come to the bridge," Sara orders the AI and turns to look at Nora only to move her head once more when she hears a voice.

 

"Nora"

 

**_(Note: I am sorry for not posting lately but a mix of school stress, article 13 and owning a YouTube channel and an Instagram account I didn’t have so much inspiration and I don’t want to force out the story but I’m back, not knowing how long it will last but I will make the wedding!)_ **


	12. Just Like The Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are here! At the end of this book series but don't worry! There will be one-shots that are related to this story, Ava and Sara's future! Sorry to bring this to an end the day after Legends season 4 ends but I just finished it and I feel like you all have been waiting so much longer than you should have on this! 
> 
> Oh, and you will never actually know what happened to their last names... did Sara change to Sharpe? Ava to Lance? Did they both keep their names? And if that's the case did they decide on double names? Is Sara now Sara Lance-Sharpe and is Ava now Ava Sharpe-Lance? I guess you will never know.. that is if you don't follow up on future one-shots!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is 5227 words long, usually, I make my chapters around 2000 words long so enjoy!

Outside POV

Zari is stressfully running around the ship, literally. She is putting up decorations everywhere because apparently, 2 weeks of preparing have not been enough for her. With two weeks of planning out where exactly every single piece of decoration would be, anyone could get a hint of how much decorations and small details that are covering the ship, even the outside.

Charlie has been helping out a lot, not with the decorations though, no no that's not her style. She has been helping her own brain to develop some kind of better creativity and inspiration, yeah, she has been checking out Zari as the totem bearer has been working her ass off.

"Hey, can you for once help me out and hand me that flower?" Zari asks her friend quite annoyingly but gets an eye roll in response before Charlie actually stands up and hands her what the totem bearer asked for.

"Thank you," Are the words that come out of Zari's mouth and just like that, the two of them freezes, eyes meeting and lips smiling.

"Yeah, what are friends for?" Charlie says carefully. She didn't want to say it but the need for a reaction got too strong and she couldn't help herself.

The look she gets back is not a disappointment at all though, a kind of smile but also uncomfortable and sad expression in the other girl's eyes are not details that go past Charlie's brain.

As if out of nowhere, which it is, Zari gets a text message on her phone and the sexual tension around the two breaks, so does Charlie's heart when Zari smiles down at her phone.

But the shapeshifter keeps it cool and asks for who it is, something that she immediately regrets as the reply leaves Zari's lips, Nate.

Still fighting it, Charlie also asks for what the message says.

"Nate texted "What's up?"," Zari confesses and the fact that it wasn't a try to ask Zari out gives Charlie a little hope.

"Is that how straight guys texts?" Is the next sentence to leave Zari's confusing and questioning lips.

"You're straight?" Comes out of the cute shapeshifter's little mouth. "Cute, wait no, that's not true!" Zari thinks for herself before quickly regretting making that little smirk, however, it was not her fault that her body was attracted to the person in front of her.

If Sara could see what Ava, Nora, and Nate are up to she would yell at them to go home and rest before the big day. Lucky for them, Sara won't see them because if there was one thing both women agreed on it was that neither of them is allowed to see the other before the wedding.

When Ava made the decision to let Nora out of her cell, she also asked Nora to become an agent at the bureau and the former demon vessel had happily accepted the offer.

There was a lot, very big amount of paperwork for them when they walked into the office in the morning and they are all three still working with the giant mountain of papers. Even though it's starting to get pretty late. Ava is stressed, really stressed, if she doesn't get back home before midnight she won't get enough sleep, something Zari had told her was really important.

"Ava it's time for you to go home, can't have you walking around like a zombie on your big day," Nate says, practically begging the director to go home and rest.

"Yeah, if I don't, there is a big chance Zari will yell at me tomorrow morning," Ava confesses and starts packing her things before she turns off her computer, letting out a sigh before walking through a portal.

When Ava finally steps into her and Sara's room on the Waverider she feels herself being watched from the corner of the room. Bending down under Sara's pillow and taking out the knife she knows Sara keeps there so if something would ever happen she has a weapon nearby. Ava stands up again, now facing the person that stands in the corner of the room.

The director lets go of the knife as soon as she sees the figure moving, revealing their face, Zari, of course.

"It's 12.04, you are late, now go to bed, I can't have you being all tired in the morning!" Zari lets out, quite annoyed at the woman for not following her strict orders.

Without saying another word, the tall blonde takes off her clothes, leaving her in only underwear before walking over to the drawer that holds Sara's shirts. She takes an oversized t-shirt out and puts it on before crawling into bed just to hear Zari's voice throughout the speakers in their room, telling her to wash that makeup off.

Knowing that the totem bearer won't back down, Ava takes out the makeup remover that Sara keeps in her nightstand. Never before, have Ava been so happy that her fiancé is so lazy all the time and won't go to the bathroom to wash the little amount of makeup she has on.

A few minutes go by and Ava is sure that she has done everything so she turns off the lights just to hear a voice a minute later.

"Sleep well Aves, tomorrow is our big day," She hears Sara's lovely voice say through the speakers and to the sound of her fiancé's voice repeating in her head, she finally falls asleep.

Sara, who is spending her night in Oliver and Felicity's apartment, is sitting at the couch with a glass of wine in her hand, sipping on it and making a lot of deep conversations with Felicity as the smartass's husband is not home yet.

"Can you believe it's been what? Like 6 years since we first met?" Sara asks the younger women in front of her with a happy smile because of the nostalgia that comes with thinking back at that time.

"I do! I remember meeting you, gosh I was so jealous!" Felicity says with a happy tone in her voice and puts a little time in the o's.

"Yeah and look at us now, both having our own little families," The captain happily confesses, causing the poor tech nerd to lose all the color on her face.

"I mean Ava and I are basically parents over the Legends, she is doing it so much better than me sometimes, it's nice to have another mom by my side at times when Mick and Charlie decides to turn the whole ship into a playground for kids," She continues, expressing her feelings with her body language, moving her hands to make a point.

"Yeah, I can only imagine," Felicity says, giving Sara a smile as if she never worried about what the former assassin was talking about. Sara cracks out in laughter while the hacker is stuck, not really understanding what her friend is laughing at.

"No dumbass, I was referring to you and Ollie, don't you think I know?" Sara explains to her friend and earns a nervous giggle that slips out from Felicity's lips.

"Oliver must have told you, of course, why am I so stupid," She says and moves her hand so it's placed right on her forehead.

"Wow, insulting my assassin side just like that," The soon to be bride says, faking a sad smile, probably the alcohol that is finally catching up to her after 4 glasses of wine give or take.

The two keeps talking and going back the memory lane for an hour or two before Oliver comes home to see one of his best friends cupping his wife's little belly and talking to what will in some months be a baby Mia.

The Green Arrow walks closer to them and can rather quickly figure out that Sara is not at her most sober side because she still hasn't noticed that he is in the room. Well, that is what he thinks anyway.

"Hey Ollie, don't think I just noticed you, I knew before you even put your hand on the door handle," She says just to make the man know that he doesn't have a chance on her.

"Sure you did, you are at like your 2nd bottle of wine now right?" Felicity asks and Sara proudly nods, behaving like a 3-year-old who just made a drawing for the first time.

"Doesn't mean I can't see a man walking outside the building, I'm an assassin remember?" Yep, she is completely drunk, mission accomplished, now the only thing Felicity has to do is come up with a cover-up story for tomorrow when she gets a slightly angry Zari at her.

"Come on you softy, let's put you to bed!" Felicity says to the kid that is sitting at the floor, legs crossed and holding up her face with her hand.

"Okay mom," The captain complains, an eye roll followed and Oliver picks her up and walks them into the guestroom and puts her down on the bed just to walk out in the kitchen again, being met with his wife giving him a glass of water.

He kisses Felicity before taking the glass of water and walks back to see a sleeping Sara. Oliver would normally let a drunk person sleep and leave the water on the nightstand but he is fully aware of what will happen if he doesn't force her to drink up before falling asleep. He will get Zari at him and honestly, that's some scary shit.

"Sara, wake up, you gotta drink this or Zari will kill me," Oliver tries but gets nothing in response. He lets out a sigh and thinks for a second. It clicks because if there is something he remembers from his teens with all the parties and late nights where Sara had been involved it was how to wake her up.

Oliver grabs her foot and starts tickling it, causing the blonde to jump up into a sitting position. Their eyes meet for a second and just like that, the man also remembers why he always ended up regretting the act.

Sara looks him right in the eyes like is she is going to kill him. She doesn't though, which is good but oh she wants to. The captain takes the glass and pours all of the liquid down her throat before slamming down the sensitive glass on the table beside her bed for the night. Finishing her little scene with harshly crawling under the covers and shuts her eyes close.

"Goodnight Sara," Is the last thing Sara hears before her mind drifts away to sleep. Even though Sara is asleep, her body is not and it kicks the older vigilante so he falls off the bed and lets out a little giggle.

The Legends are gathered in the galley eating breakfast and preparing for the day, Zari asked Gideon to turn off Ava's alarms in the morning, which the AI did so that is not a problem for them.

"Now, you all behave and don't for the love of Beebo, don't destroy and ruin my hard work while I'm gone," Zari says, putting the warning out there in front of them all before she turns around and takes the jump ship to National City on earth 38 because she once heard Kara tell her about this amazing place that makes crazily good donuts.

The totem bearer is also going to pick up Kara and Alex but that's not the most important thing in her now life and death mission, to get the donuts and as many as possible.

Felicity and Oliver have spent the last 30 minutes debating about who will risk their lives and wake up the sleeping beauty, turns out before either of them made it into the room Sara had already taken a shower and taken a seat like 2 meters away from the couple. The captain has no intention to let them know she is there, hell she even managed to make herself breakfast before she realizes the time might be running out before they will get in a hurry and she would end up going to her wedding with wrinkles all over her face, wrinkles she would have gotten because of stress.

Ava wakes up after a long and wonderful night of sleep just to check the time and freak out a little. That is until she remembers what's so special about today, the thoughts that are going around in her head makes her smile so big that she is afraid to fracturing the corner of her lips.

Pulling off the quilt that has lovingly hugged her the entire night, she drops her feet to the floor and stands up just to put on something more covering than her current outfit.

The drawer is empty, the closet has nothing in it and there is no way she is going to walk over to the other room just to fabricate some clothes. Letting out a sigh she looks around and what she finds on the chair explains it all. Because on the super comfortable chair that Ava spends a lot of time in from time to time, on that very chair, hangs a robe, probably one of the most beautiful robes she has ever seen.

The director walks into the galley expecting to see a whole team there but what she welcomes of is not a single person, just a note on the counter that says "Grab some breakfast and meet me in the library," and signed with Zari's name. Ava smiles at the note and does exactly what the instructions told her.

Sara is already on the location, a little mountain with a large white modern house on top of it and the view is even more perfect than she had expected it to be. You can see a little city on one side and the sea on the other. The aisle is standing in the perfect place for the couple to get married to the beautiful sea in the background, making Sara's heart warm of the thought of it.

The captain was right when she said the weather is warm in Thailand because oh damn Sara is already sweating and she has only been there for like 10 minutes.

"Sara, come and help out it's your wedding after all!" Felicity shouts, trying to get the former assassin's attention. The blonde gives her friend an eye-roll before she walks over and helps out.

Zari is back right in time for Ava to join all the lonely books in the library, with donuts in hand of course, and for the first time, Zari offers one to the tall blonde who happily accepts it and gives her a loving hug.

Letting go of the embrace, Ava opens her eyes just to see a big paper with some drawings on it on the table behind Zari. With confusion in her eyes, she moves closer to it so she can look it over but when she still doesn't understand the blonde asks her friend about it and gets an answer.

"That, my dear friend is what we will use to get you some clothes for the big event," Zari confesses and it all makes sense now.

"Oh," Comes out of her mouth, she is surprised but also thankful because what she had in mind was a little off limits and crazy.

"First, dress or suit?" Zari asks and Ava is not entirely sure but something in her says she should go for a suit, just because it's easy for her to find comfort in a suit.

"Suit, it is much easier to move around in a suit," Ava decides and Zari nods and writes suit in one of the bubbles on the paper.

"Even though it is in Thailand and it will be like 38 degrees Celsius?" She questions and the look on Ava's face says it all, she is not going to change her mind.

"Okay, but color?" The totem bearer states the next detail.

"The color theme is white and blue, we both know Sara will wear blue because it brings out her eyes so I'll go with white, oh and the top part will include lace, also kind of lazy and wide at the bottom of the arms and legs!" Now they are in the game, both women very focused on the planning and with the obsession to create the perfect outfit.

Sara, on the other hand, has not a single idea of what to wear and she is in desperate need to find an outfit as soon as possible because she refuses to have Ava dressed up but herself in some boring clothes.

She knows she can't be on the waverider because Zari would kill her, that doesn't mean Felicity can't sneak on though and it gives Sara an idea.

Quickly, she starts drooling something, a dress, a beautiful, blue and white wedding dress, but also not too long or too short, she knows for sure that her lover will be wearing a suit, why would she not? Sara knows that her soon to be wife prefers suits before dresses.

Sara also knows that she doesn't want the traditional wedding dress and she is not even sure if she would be able to handle wearing that in the weather in the country.

After a lot of digging and a lot of drawing, she finally made it, Sara Lance has her perfect image of a wedding outfit. It didn't even end up being a dress, it's a two piece dress kind of thing. The top is a sleeveless lace with a neckline that goes down a bit, the lace covers her breasts perfectly. The lace is white but with a blueish tone to it, really really light blue but it is obvious that it is blue and not white. Without the bottom part, it's easy to think that the color of the top is white but that's how it's supposed to be because Sara wants the outfit to represent her and Ava's relationship. It's easy to mistake them both alone but when they are together they bring out the whole in each other together.

The bottom is a very lightweight skirt that reminds of a wedding dress with the kind of fabric but it's so slim and hangs right down from the belt that parts the two pieces and keeps them together, it's a dark blue, the same blue that her earnings will be in, just as the necklace. The shoes, they are staying white, well for the ceremony that is because the same second she will be back in the building its time for her to change into some more comfortable.

Yeah, the outfit is planned and she has sent it over to Gideon so she could fabricate it, now the only thing left is for Felicity to get it for her.

"Felicity, I need your help!" Sara shouts for her friend to come into the room that the former assassin is in, also the coldest room in the building.

"Oh no, what's wrong?" The smart blonde says in panic before she can take a step into the room where her face lets go of the stress and get replaced with relief.

"No, nothing happened, I need you to go to the Waverider and get my outfit, I sent it over to Gideon so it should be in the fabrication room when you get there, now, whatever you do, don't get caught by Zari or Ava, if it wasn't for my new little best friend in your belly i would personally kill you if they see you!" Sara explains to her best friend, making it obvious that she should not be seen on there if she doesn't want an angry Assassin to handle.

"Okay, got it, quick question, how do I get there?" Felicity asks and Sara just nods at the portal she opened and gets a nod and a smile from the computer nerd.

Felicity is aware of the fact that this is the most important mission she will ever be on which just freaks her out more and more over time. Actually, it stresses her so much that she doesn't notice the shadow following her until the owner of this shadow knocks on her shoulder. Letting out a scream, just for a quick second before she realizes that would catch Ava and Zari's attention she slams a hand on her mouth with her other elbow knocking the person behind her in the stomach.

"Ouch!" She hears the person let out so she turns around and sees Ray standing there confused. Felicity lets out a sigh at the realization and smiles.

"What are you doing here?" Ray asks confused as Felicity keep walking over to the fabricator in the room grabbing the bag with Sara's outfit.

"I am here to get Sara's outfit, you know, for the wedding later today?" She explains and that explains the whole situation for the Superhero.

"Ahhh then I guess you better get going because Zari and Ava are running in and out of this room like crazy people," He says and that is all Felicity needs to hear to open a portal back to Thailand leaving Ray back without a response.

Sara sees the shook on Felicity's face and runs up to her.

"What happened?" She asks, really not wanting to hear what she had warned her friend about just minutes before.

"I ran into Ray but don't worry, he won't say anything to anyone," The pregnant women says to the bride.

Sara let out an eye roll again, a lot of them are specially for Felicity today.

Some hours later and the decorations in Thailand are finished and up, everything is ready, the only ones to arrive are Ava and the legends.

Sara is a former assassin, she has faced death and hell, she has faced losing so many people she cares about, she is the captain of a time ship and never before has she been this nervous. The outfit is on, Oliver is standing at her side, taking in the view over the ocean, some years ago, she would be scared and ill just by looking at the waves but it's calming now.

She looks up at Oliver and their gazes meet for a second before Sara pulls him in a hug, letting him know that she is happy he is here.

"Can you believe this is us now, we would never have thought this was even possible for us just 5 years ago," She says and he nods, smiling as they let go of each other.

"Yeah, this is a miracle," He says and just like that, the captain sees the jump ship popping out in the sky and a smile is glued on her face. They would have taken the actual Waverider if the ship wasn't covered in decorations that one specific legend had strictly ordered everyone to keep their hands away from.

"They are here, let's go into the building so she can't see you," Oliver suggests and Sara nods, taking his arm and they walk into the room she has spent a lot of time in today.

Zari and Ava walk into the beautiful building and into one of the rooms so they could get dressed, well Zari is already in her outfit but Ava still needs to get hers on.

Around half an hour later the whole team is seated in the first row of white chairs, facing the aisle, waiting for the brides to come in view. Some other people are also there, mostly from the bureau but they are in the back row as their friends are sitting as close to the aisle as possible. Kara and Alex are there, Barry and Iris are there with the rest of team flash, team Arrow is there and some people that Sara hasn't seen in a very long time are also there, Sin for an example. Sara secretly wanted her mom to be there and Zari knows that so that is the reason why Dinah is there as well. She is not really aware of why she is here though but that's something she will understand when she sees her daughter.

And here they are, everyone is seated on their places, the weather is warm but not too hot for this to not be an amazing event, Ava feels good and so does Sara. The first one to notice that someone is walking down the aisle is Gary who smiles very widely as the vision of his boss in a white suit. Everyone joins him and the director now has an audience that she walks past slowly.

Dinah is still very confused, well she obviously has figured out that she is at a wedding, and she sure recognizes Oliver, Thea, Iris, and some others but it doesn't click in her head until she sees another woman walk closer and closer to her. The realization is enough for her to smile, it has been a long time since she last saw her daughter and after all that Sara has been through Dinah didn't expect to ever see her little girl in a wedding dress.

Sara stops in her tracks when she sees the beautiful woman right in front of her, her soon to be wife in a hot but cute white suit that hugs her form perfectly.

She continues to walk closer to her lover with a smile stuck on her lips and her eyes wander over the people in the audience until her gaze stops at a special woman, the one she hasn't seen in years and her eyes starts to water for what feels like the 10th time for the day.

That her mom is at her wedding gives Sara the help she needs for realizing what is actually going on, she is at a wedding. No, she is at her wedding, the wedding she spent nights dreaming about as a kid and it reminds the captain about her dreams when she was younger. They are real now, everything plays out as it did in her dreams. Well, one thing is different, the person that she is walking towards isn't a man, it's a girl and somehow it feels amazing. Young Sara always imagined her wedding to be with a man and in a church. But she also never thought time travel was possible and that she one day would join a league that trains people how to kill so the world is full of mystical things and that makes it so perfect.

When both women are at the same place, holding hands and smiling at each other and living in their own little world where no one can intrude or interrupt them they say all those cheesy things both pretending to think its useless but everyone there knows they secretly love saying them.

The tears started to become a waterfall when Sara started her speech about Ava and the steps throughout their relationship.

"We both know the story about how we met but I'm going to go through this step for step. You, Ava Sharpe, was the biggest pain in my ass and I just couldn't figure out how to get rid of you for so long," The captain starts and the people witnessing the ceremony all let out a laugh.

"Eventually, I guess I stopped trying to pick up fights and you started to help me and the team out and I think that's when it was over for me. Because suddenly you were this hot, badass woman that saved me from a demon realm, then the girl that broke protocol for me even though she never breaks a single rule. Next thing I knew we were on our first date, a disaster but it also made us both realize that we are not normal and that nothing in our lives will ever be normal. After all this, you became my girlfriend and the same night as we made that official I got stuck in a realm and Malice took over my body, you saved me again of course but the events from that day resulted in me making one of the biggest mistakes I've ever done, I broke both our hearts. After a lot of personal developments, we got back together and fought some more mystical things," Sara continued with both women tears in their eyes and smiles on their lips.

"After all, we can both agree on that we have saved each other a lot of times, you are my savior but let us not forget that you saved me from myself a lot of times and I can't thank you enough for that, I will never be able to tell you how much I love you," The shorter blonde says which finishes her speech and the whole audience gives out loving energy which makes the whole environment a safe place.

"Oh wow, how am I ever going to beat that?" The director says and Sara giggles at that, that specific giggle that makes Ava's heart flutter and her whole body warm.

"As you said, our story has been a wild mixture of feelings but I would never change that for anything in the world. You, Sara Lance, are my best friend, my partner in crime, the love of my life and my home. There is nothing in this world that I want to do without you because you make every situation so much better, every memory so much lighter and every day so much happier. You light up my darkness and you live with me through my bad and good days, you listen to me when all I do is complaining and you tell me stuff I need to hear without me realizing I need to hear them. You said I am your savior from yourself but I believe that we are each other's safe place, I love you now and I will always love you!" Ava confesses and Sara wants to just grab the director and kiss her until the day they die but she doesn't because she knows better than that.

"I now pronounce you wife and wife, you may kiss the bride!" They hear a voice from the sky, obviously Gideon from the jump ship. The sudden voice causes a lot of surprised and choked faces and some laughs from the Legends.

The two brides also giggle at that and look into each other's eyes deeply and they lean in. The kiss is not like any other of their kisses, it's pure, wonderful and amazing but last but not least, a confirmation that this is forever, that they are forever.

The important thing to remember is, even though their story has been crazy and very eventful in both emotions and situations, the two women loved each other, more than words could ever describe... can ever describe? Will ever be able to describe? It's all a mess when it comes to time.

Oh and that Zari and Charlie finally hooked up after the ceremony, Oliver's face when Nora introduced herself even though she knows who he is he was a little shocked and let's not forget Dinah's reaction when Barry shows off his special skills.

End of book 2!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note: This is the end of this series. There won't be a third book but I will probably write one-shots related to this story so feel free to dm me on Instagram or comment here if you have some ideas! Thank you for being here with me on this journey. It has been an amazing time and I am pretty sure I started writing at the beginning of May last year which makes this a 1-year long adventure! I am more than happy that I could share this with the rest of the world and if we are being honest it has been so hard at times to crack out chapters when there was no inspiration or motivation but we made it and it wouldn't have been possible without all the support, love and comments! I am truly thankful for all of your love and support and I hope you will stay for some future works. If there will be a whole book with a lot of chapters is not something I know as we speak but there will for sure be some one-shots! These one-shots will probably only be on Archives Of Our Own so check me out there, TheNetflixGal!
> 
> Once again, thank you for this and I will see you in the future!)

**Author's Note:**

> YouTube - TheNetflixGal  
> Instagram - TheNetflixGal  
> Twitter - Gal_Netflix  
> Wattpad - TheNetflixGal!
> 
> Thanks for reading! I see you all when i post next time!


End file.
